One Life, One Chance
by Kuro13Dead
Summary: Humans, hear our voices. We will give you the chance to live again. Though, when the next time of horror approaches, don't come to us. One person from every country will be granted the freedom to live. One power will be bestowed upon them at birth, they will be the ones to live through the deadly times.
1. Prologue

**One Life, One Chance...**

* * *

In the time of great terror, billions had already died, the last humans of earth begged the heavens day and night for survival. However the angels weren't the beings to answer the prayers... Demons below laughed at the humans, then a curse was placed upon the world.

"Humans, hear our voices. We will give you the chance to live again. Though, when the next time of horror approaches, don't come to us. One person from every country will be granted the freedom to live. One power will be bestowed upon them at birth, they will be the ones to live through the deadly times."

"Every country will have: One Life, One Chance."

* * *

**Rules:**

**1) When sending your OCs to me, please do it via PM.**

**2) Send me as many OCs as you like.**

**3) Have fun!**

**4) Three countries have been reserved: Spain, Netherlands, Ireland. So please don't send in a OC with these countries.**

**This is something I created on the bus after a horrible day at school. I will continue this story after my other one, or when my other one is starting to end.**

**Please remember that only one OC can have a country so think about what one will choose.**

* * *

BASIC

Name:

Age: (Less than 25 years please)

Birthday:

Gender:

Country of Origin: (Pick any country in the world. As random as you can/want, but be warned only one person can have each country.)

Ability/Power: (ONLY ONE - choose wisely, have some fun. Also a little description about what their ability can do)

When did they find out about their ability:

Sexuality:

Personality: (Lots of detail)

Background:

Traits:

Habits:

Fears:

Strengths: (Only Three)

Weaknesses: (At Least Three)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Secrets:

APPEARANCE

Hair Colour: (Any colour you want)

Hair Style:

Eye Colour: (Absolutely any colour, I'm not picky)

Eye Shape:

Skin Colour:

Face Shape:

Voice: (Give me an idea of what they sound like!)

Body Shape:

Height:

Weight:

First Clothes:

Second Clothes:

Third Clothes:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars:

FAMILY

Mother:

Father:

Brother:

Sister:

Husband/Wife/lover: (You only really need this if your OC is an adult)

PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ONLY YOUR OC IS THE ONLY SURVIVOR. HENCE I DID NOT ASK FOR THE STATUS OF THE FAMILIES.

Family Life:

Family History:

Feelings to losing their loved ones:

Relationship Status:

Relationship Skills:

People they get along with:

People they don't get along with:

Type of people they fall for:

School life: (If they are in school)

School Uniform: (If they have one.)

WEAPONS AND EXTRA

First Weapon:

Secondary Weapon:

Main Weapon:

Fighting style:

Thoughts on the outbreak:

Where are they at the time of the outbreak:

First reaction:


	2. Character List and Countries

**FINAL CHARACTER LIST!**

**Character, characters everywhere! Thank you to everyone who sent me in characters, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Anyway here we go the character list and their countries (you won't learn about one another's abilities until later in the story).**

**Europe:**

**Scotland - Darren Robinson**

**Wales - Sophia Locket**

**England - Ezra Hartnell**

**Ireland - Blaknaid Kei-Shadow**

**Italy - James Angelico**

**Spain - Lola Fernandez**

**Greece - Constantine Lucapsi**

**Germany - Phil Angelo**

**Ukraine - Artyom Resnov**

**Sweden - Sir Johan "Jona" Andersson**

**Russia - Mararita Kezlove**

**Iceland - Pètur Gudlaug**

**France - Destiny Cross**

**Norway - Olav Biegen**

**Portugal - Athina Neves Fonsenca**

**Asia:**

**Japan - Kurisu Ozaki**

**China - Aika Lifen**

**North Korea - Jyuu Haek**

**South Korea - Ryu Mae**

**Thailand - Mai Virithipa**

**Taiwan - Masarue**

**Hong Kong - Hana Uesugi**

**Nepal - Xiao Tsun**

**Bhutan - Rigya**

**South America:**

**Brazil - Kandyce Cruz**

**Colombia - Shekinah Gaviria**

**North America:**

**Greenland - Aylee Sorensen**

**America - Grace Caldwell**

**Canada - Isaac Èdmound**

**Hawaii - Alani Lokua**

**Oceania:**

**Australia - Shaun Matheson**

**New Zealand - Roseanna Higgle**

**Africa:**

**Egypt - Pierce James Winchester**

* * *

**These are the countries taken. So for the final notice on characters I am not taking anymore in, mainly due to the amount I already have to work with.**

**Thanks again.**


	3. Europe Part 1 of 2

**To be honest I was scared of posting this, so I hope you like it as the first part of the many chapter story. Okay to start there will be an introduction to the characters, then a chapter or two to break it up a little. All the characters will be introduced by their continents. **

* * *

**One Life, One Chance**

**Europe **

**Part 1 of 2**

* * *

ENGLAND - Ezra Hartnall

A thin teenage boy was sat on his desk chair, staring deeply at a laptop screen. His dark brown, almost black, hair falling innocently over burgundy eyes, it was longer on the top than the sides. In his mouth a fresh piece of mint gum and in his left hand he held a blunt pencil, which he was quickly tapping against his chin in a steady rhythm. His feet also impatiently tapped against the floor, he didn't peel his eyes from the glowing screen.

Ever since Ezra turned twelve he seemed different from the people around him. He had always been bouncy and jittery, however for years now it had gotten slightly worse, he seemed to always be awake. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep for days on end. Even now he hadn't slept for around three days, for some reason pain would just rise in his body, stopping him from sleeping. Though by now he had become accustomed to it. Thoughts would often race through his mind at a hundred miles an hour, and he couldn't stop them. He would think of different situations, some even scaring the life out of him.

His parents, were something Ezra didn't talk much about. The last time he saw his mother was when he walked out the house about a year ago. He wasn't close to his father either, but that's another story. His mother often worked a night shift as a waitress, she was tired when she came home in the morning and so Ezra left her alone. Not wanting to stress her.

Ezra listened to the buzzing sound of his laptop, which echoed through the empty apartment. He continued to chew on the gum in his mouth, sighing as it started to lose its precious flavour. He turned in his chair and spat out the gum, it landed in the bin by the foot of his bed with a metallic bump. His bounced his knees up and down trying to force the energy in his body away. He then shoved his left hand into his jeans' pocket in search of another piece of food or gum. Yet he found nothing.

With an annoyed sound, he threw the pencil at his desk and leaned back in his chair. He continued to twitch his knees as he stretched his back, "So bored." His voice was low with an Essex accent. He turned off the laptop and stood up, walking over to his cupboard. In silence, he pulled out a thin red sweater and a grey leather jacket. Pulling the sweater over his bare chest he left his room grabbing a dark grey beanie on the way.

The apartment was small, yet it was just big enough for him to live in. Picking up his black boots he quickly pulled them on, doing them up tight enough so they wouldn't fall off. He stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and quietly walked out the front door.

This was how Ezra spent most nights, he would leave his apartment, being careful to lock the door behind him. Ezra would wander the empty streets, just to keep his body moving. He hated sitting still. England had dismal weather throughout most of its year, even during the summer it was hard for it to get warm. So he would always wrap up, making sure the cold sensation wouldn't touch him.

Moonlight gave the wet path an eerie glow, the rain from earlier had yet to dry up. Lazily his eyes jumped from one shop to the next, he was looking for one specific place. It wasn't that late so most shops should still be open. Lights were bright and golden, creating a warm feeling.

Finally, a small corner shop came into view. A smile appeared on his lips.

A little jingle of a bell sounded as Ezra opened the door, there were other people in the shop, a few old people and a couple of teenagers. But overall the shop was empty. Tapping his fingers lightly against his sides, Ezra looked out the corners of his eyes, spotting that the shopkeeper was nowhere to be seen.

The laughing of the teenagers finally ceased as they left the shop, slamming the door behind them. Ezra took his chance he quickly grabbed a packet of gum and put it in his pockets, he had done it many times before and knew how to not be seen. He continued to reach for different sweets and kept pocketing them. The shop was silent, there were no voices.

A sinking feeling appeared in the depths of Ezra's stomach, his mind started filling with strange thoughts. He shook his head lightly trying to stop the thoughts from building up, he couldn't let his anxiety get the better of him.

Not now anyway.

Ezra turned around, wanting to leave. He took a step towards the door, however something sticky grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened and looked down, seeing pale, grey fingers wrapping around his skin. The sensation was unpleasant with a thick liquid with a dark colour to it running across his clean skin. Groans of pain could be heard behind him, with a stiff body he looked around. Fear boiled in his stomach, the shopkeeper stood behind him, the eyes of someone no longer living crawling at his body.

"The hell!" A scream vibrated in his chest, the shopkeeper lunged forwards tightening his grip on the boy, pulling his arm closer to the broken jaw he possessed. Ezra panicked, kicking forward and slamming his boots into the stomach of the deadly man. Pulling his arm forcefully away from the man, he watched as the grey skinned creature fell to the floor.

Bones broke under the pressure, with a sickening crack. Without thinking the dark-haired boy turned on his heels and sprinted for his life. Everything was a blur, he couldn't think how fast he was running.

Screams rattled in the sky, Ezra stopped and saw the teenagers from earlier. Their bodies being attacked and ripped apart, thick blood oozing from bites and wounds. Their screams loud and ear shattering. He couldn't take much more, he ran to a closed down shop, one where the windows had been boarded with old wood.

He quickly pushed on the door, hoping it would open. Unfortunately, Ezra resulted in pushing the door so hard that it broke. In the streets more screaming could be heard. Ezra quickly slammed the door shut and locked himself in. He found an old chair and pulled it over to the door, barricading himself in. Voices could still be heard outside, noises that no one should hear.

The ripping of flesh and destruction of organs. The boy walked over to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, he slowly sat on the floor. His breathing was slow and controlled yet was steadily speeding up. The panic attack going on inside his head was enough to kill any normal person, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Putting his hands into his pockets once again, he pulled out one of the chocolate bars he had taken from the shop.

"This is not real." His mind couldn't think, it was closing in further and further towards the state of panic.

His foot twitched as he ate, and the fear he felt never ceased.

* * *

SCOTLAND - Darren Robinson

"Darren, when was the last time we visited your parents?" A young woman asked her fiancé as they were cleaning up from their lunch.

A very tall man, at the age of twenty-four turned to his lover, his light blue eyes were mixed with a hint of grey, and his dark brown hair was short and spiky. He picked up the two plates and shrugged, "Um, I dunno. But I really think we should go and see them soon. I want to catch up with Amber and Emma."

Darren left the room, carefully taking the breakable plates with him. His home was small, yet it was big enough for two. But that was all he and Emily needed at the moment. They were due to be married in the near future, only then would they decide if they wanted to increase their house size. "Put them by the dish washer," She directed.

"What about your brother?" She asked, watching him place the dishes on the side. Her bright eyes gave a once over of Darren's well-toned body, broad shoulders and back.

When the young man turned around she watched Darren fold his arms over his chest, his left arm showing the sleeve tattoo of a coiled deadly snake starting at his wrist. The snake was striking with dagger like teeth at the most beautiful dragon Emily had seen, one that was flying down on the skin of his upper arm breathing fire, the rest of his sleeve was taken up by smoke and various other backgrounds. She watched intently as his arm muscles tenses under his Scottish rugby shirt when he breathed in.

He let out a laugh and stepped close to her, feeling the warmth radiate from her skin. He would do anything for Emily, he loved her to the end of the world. Darren let out a relaxed breath, "You know I look up to my brother; we all do. My family has always cared for one another. Why don't we pay them a visit now, Emily? I mean, I don't honestly remember the last time we did."

Emily looked at him taking in all of his features, mainly his white skin where on his cheeks he always had a hint of red stuck to them. She then blinked at the realisation of what he said, "What right now?"

"Yeah."

Darren smiled, "Come on."

He quickly grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door, Darren had only taken a few steps when suddenly Emily pulled her hand away. Darren didn't know what happened, but he could take a good guess at what it was. A small bolt of electricity had probably passed from his skin through to hers, it was Darren's secret. Emily hissed, waving her hand about, "Ouch!"

"Sorry, static..." He clenched his hand, turning his head. She would be scared of the truth, that's why he hadn't told her about his secret.

"Why does that keep happening, it's stupid?" She frowned, flailing her hand about in the air.

Despite his laid back attitude and immaturity, Darren was pretty intelligent. He passed school with flying colours and had a history degree from university. "Emily, I don't know, it's just a natural phenomenon." Darren rub his hair, causing the spikes to flatten then bounce back up.

He sighed, "Come on let's go, I don't want to be late."

Emily nodded in forgiveness and gave a smile, "You're acting without thinking again. That and your parents don't even know you're coming, why don't you do the mature thing and call them first?"

"Because that's too much effort and it then wouldn't be a surprise!" Darren smirked, he took a step closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm glad you're going to marry me, Emily Watson."

Emily grinned, "Me too." She sighed, "Right, let's go."

Darren gave a lazy smile in reply and pulled a leather jacket quickly over his shirt. Lying abandoned near the door were his black hightops, picking them up and he pulled the shoes on his feet, Darren then flattened his faded black jeans before grabbing the door handle and giving it a pull. He walked out onto the drive way, Emily followed closely behind, locking the door as they both left the house. Darren looked up to the clouded sky, heat radiating from the grey sheet. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled, before turning to Emily, "Can you drive?"

"I thought we were going to walk! Fine, yes, whatever," His fiancée sighed, "God you're so lazy. Go and get the keys, I'll wait here."

"Lazy, me? Ha!" Darren grinned.

Emily threw the house keys towards him, which he caught easily. Darren turned on his heel and ran back inside the house, unlocking the front door and leaving it open, so he could make a quick exit. He walked to the kitchen, running his fingers along the side, causing a small bolt of electricity to jump to the clean surface.

He walked over to the wall where he knew all the keys were on hooks, he fumbled through the keys trying to find the right one. A scream ran through the house, "Darren! Help me!"

Blue-grey eyes widened, Darren dropped everything in his hands, creating a loud thump and sprinted towards the front door, carefully watching the doorways as he almost ran into one.

"Darren!" Emily's voice screeched and was covered in pain. However, by the time Darren reached the door no more screaming could be heard.

The young man's breathing halted as from the house he looked at the mass of blood on the ground. Emily's carcass lay in heaps, bodies around her gnawing on the flesh left on her bones. Her face permanently stuck with the expression of horror, as her skull had been pushed into the rough ground, shattering at the impact. Her body and soul were no more. Grey skinned humanoid creatures crouched around her, feeding off her, sinking their slimy teeth through her skin. Large bite marks missing from their own bodies.

"Emily!" Darren shouted. The bodies turned to face him, hunger in their lifeless eyes, they stood, their bone cracking and screaming under the pressure. Their fingers curled and nails were ripped off as they came closer to Darren, taking slow yet painful steps towards the young man.

Darren panicked, slamming the front door and locking it. He leaned back against the door with all his body weight. A bloody hand thumped against the door, leaving trails of the red substance. Darren yelled in fear, slamming his hands against the surface he forced electricity through the through his skin and the door, shocking the murders.

Thinking about his survival he ran through his home, checking that every window and door was closed tight. Stopping once he was done. His breathing increased and so did his heart beat. His fiancée had been killed right before his very eyes, her blood now stained his driveway and car, her flesh now in the mouths of the beings of death.

Darren couldn't believe that this was happening... And what about the rest of the world?

"What the hell." He whispered to himself, "This is not happening, it can't be happening! Zombies don't just appear from nowhere; this is the real world! Holy shit, holy shit... No, no, no, no, no! Everything is fine. Emily isn't dead, this is just a bad dream..." He ran into the kitchen where he slammed his hands against the side, the bang echoing through the silent house. "What the fuck is going on? This isn't real!" He tried to breathe slower, calming down his body and he looked at his hand, thinking about his gift.

The gift that only he had.

"This can be real..."

Panic only surged through his body at a faster rate.

* * *

IRELAND - Blaknaid Kei-Shadow

Dull skies and a brisk wind, crimson leaves fell gracefully on the pristine, green field, corrupting the beautiful landscape. The air had a scent of salt, as nearby waves of the sea crashed down against the mountains. The morning sun wasn't shown as clouds covered the sky like a dark grey cover. Yet it was still warm, heat still tried to fight its way, even though it barely stood a chance. A lonely building stood tall and proud in the middle of the mass of trees and grass, the giant field it possessed was covered in many sporting areas: a football pitch, baseball pitch, athletics ground, ice rink, basketball cages, hockey pitches, and a large swimming pool.

Morning once again meant people would arrive at the building for another long day.

Many teenagers were walking, while others were dropped off in cars. Students there were all dress smart, their blue ties long, pure white shirts had the top button up and were tucked in, boys wore smart black trousers while girls wore pleated skirts, and they all had the smart matching blazer with the schools emblem attached to the breast pocket. Teenagers wore their school uniform proudly, though occasionally a student mix it with a scarf or trainers. Noise started erupting as students came together for another day, some were met with hugs and laughter, while others were met with waves.

A young, overly skinny girl, opened her car door, her light blue hair very short with a slightly longer fringe, which was spiky and styled to shield her right eye. Her left eye matched the colour of her hair and was wide yet lazy, she looked at the ground as she stepped from her parents' car.

Truthfully the blue haired girl didn't care, she didn't care about so many things. One of them being her time here at school, she knew she was going to pass with flying colours. Yet, she didn't boast or even smile. Sighing, she leant back against her father's car, her pale skin a complete contrast to the slick, black surface. Her ears had two piercings in each, her nose had a stud going through it on the right side and her lip was pierced with a black loop around the left side of her bottom lip. The uniform she was different to the other girls too, she wore back trousers. Completely going against the female dress code.

On her shoulder was a black leather strap that was linked to her bag, out the top of the bag anyone could see that there was a shiny black handle sticking out the top. The blue head was part of the softball team and had every right to scare the crap out of people with her metal bat. She really didn't care about her peers or what they thought about her. The blue head was a shadow in the night, something that could never be seen or appreciated.

"Blaknaid, are you okay?" A tall man with matching hair and eyes to his daughters stepped from the vehicle, lightly slamming the door. He turned to the girl, putting a hand into his suit pocket. His voice dressed with a thick Irish accent, one that many people would struggle to understand. "What's wrong?"

Blue hair covered both of Blaknaid's eyes when she lowered her head, she didn't want to answer. Her father was already going out of his way to take her to school, she knew that if he stayed any longer he was going to be late for his meeting at work. "I'm not leaving until you say something." A smirk appeared on her father's lips, she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

She was about to open her mouth when a phone started vibrated in her father's trouser pocket.

With a frown he pulled the shiny phone from his pocket and looked at the screen, he mentally cursed, "I've got to go, you can tell me later okay?" He placed his large hand on the top of her head and gave it a rub, causing the gelled locks to move. "I'll pick you up later, love you." Blaknaid forced a smile onto her lips as she turned to face the vehicle her father jumped into.

The engine started with a low rumble and very soon the expensive black car was out of sight. Her expression lowered as she walked towards her school, her peers not even noticing her as she walked passed silently. The school was overly large, corridors were much wider than they needed to be and having four floors just made it even bigger.

The grip on her bag tightened as she finally reached her first classroom, she hated her class. Walking in, she found her seat right at the back if the room. Sitting down, placing her black shoulder bag on the floor with a metallic bump, she rested her head on the cold, wooden surface.

"Blake!"

The sound of her shortened name caused Blaknaid to lift her head quickly from the desk, her blue eye came into contact with an extremely tall boy with bright longish ginger hair and gleaming green eyes, his face was riddled with freckles, which to any normal girl would make him look adorable. "Blake, you look depressed. Allow little old Shay to cheer you up!" He grinned, showing blue braces. The boy turned and grabbed the chair from another desk bringing it back towards the blue head.

With her left eye Blake just stared at him, wishing he would disappear, she didn't want to talk to him. Sure they talked to each other sometimes and he was the only one to notice Blake, but today she didn't want to talk to anyone. The ginger finally got Blake's message and sighed, "You know, I'll see you in sport. The girls are joining the boys again, so let's have some fun."

A shrug of the shoulders told the boy to go away, and he obediently obeyed. Leaving Blake invisible at the back of the class. People didn't see her, she acted like a shadow, silently waiting for her time to come. She quickly put her head back on the desk, wanting to sleep. Blake knew she wasn't going to get caught, the teachers didn't even see her.

"Come on, Blake!" The ginger boy ran over to her desk, slamming his hands on the wooden surface. Blake jumped, her left eye widening in shock. He let out a laugh, "Come on let's go, we're going to be late."

Blake stood up, grabbing her bag from the floor, putting it slowly over her shoulder. She took a step from her chair and followed Shay from the room.

She lowered her head and mumbled under her breath.

His ginger hair flicked over his eyes as he looked at Blake, "Huh?"

Blake walked faster, over taking him.

"Oh, come on. You never talk! I want to hear your voice, rumours say you have a seriously thick Irish accent that no one can understand." Blake turned into the girl's changing room without replying and hoping that Shay wouldn't be stupid enough to follow her.

She walked through the room, noticing that some girls were already changing, laughing and giggling like four-year olds. She hated it. The blue head hated being stuck with a bunch of girls. Blake threw her bag at the corner of the large changing room. She forcefully pulled out her softball bat, twirling it in her hand once, before placing it on the floor and started grabbing her sports kit from the bag.

Sport brought happiness to Blake, she loved the freedom of taking her anger and frustration out on an innocent softball. Today in sport the girls and the boys were united in one big class, a boys verses girls softball match. Something very few people enjoyed.

Blake happily walked onto the field, yet a depressed expression covered her face. She rested her bat on her shoulder, walking silently to the batter's box, where she stood waiting for the pitcher. Unfortunately, the pitcher didn't notice her.

The pitcher stood there chatting to the catcher, completely ignoring Blake.

"Hey, pitcher, throw the God damn ball!" Shay, who stood by third base shouted, he knew Blake was waiting.

"Holy crap, when did she get there?" The pitcher dropped the ball in shock, "I didn't see her!" He let out a laugh and picked up the ball, gripping it in his hand. Within a second the ball was thrown and Blake had swung.

"Fuck you!" The pitcher screamed as the ball collided with his private region. Blake casually ran round the bases, while the pitcher fell to the floor in pain.

Boys wince in fear and pain as Blake jogged passed, her left eye glaring at them. When she reached the home plate Blake picked up her bat and walked off, not wanting to deal with anything else. She walked through the school reaching the changing rooms, where she changed back into her school uniform and grabbed her bag.

A sudden bang brought Blake back to her senses, she tightened her grip on her bat. Blake felt her muscles tense, something didn't feel right. The school was silent, normally she would be able to hear lessons going on, yet there was nothing. A loud scream rattled through the hallways. Blake's left eye widened in fear. She took off in a sprint, running faster and faster. She finally reached her classroom, yet what she saw scarred her mind. She felt sick...

Blood covered the floor as a teacher's body lay in pieces, surrounding the body were cannibalistic creatures, tearing away at the flesh. A pale student ripped of the arm of the teacher, his lips then widened, taking the limb in his mouth. Blood splattered from the body, covering the floor and walls. The teacher's guts and bones spread out across the floor in a mass mess. Blake slowly took a few steps backwards, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She left the room, sprinting down the corridor.

She passed classrooms, taking quick looks only to see more death like creatures crawling along the floor, their skin a ghastly grey and eyes rolled backwards into their heads. Moans and groans escaped their throats. Blake ran for her life staying quiet, she definitely didn't need any attention now... Turning a corner Blake found herself running towards a massive group of corpses.

She halted, black combat boots leaving skid marks on the shiny ground. Swaying bodies turned towards her, their arms reached forwards and they stumbled after her. Every shaky step would have brought fear towards a normal person.

Yet, the teal head stood there. No expression on her ivory face.

"Finally somebody, I mean something notices me..."

* * *

WALES - Sophia Locket

A tall nineteen year old girl was strolling town on a glorious Saturday morning. Her hair was black with natural red highlights and so long it reached the small of her back. Yet her clean shiny locks were curly and light, as the sun forced its rays through the clouds, landing on her hair the red highlights brightened and glowed. She was a beautiful girl, her skin pale and clear. Though the only odd thing about her was her eyes, they were large and slightly slanted towards her nose. However, while the left eye was green with sharp golden flecks, her right eye was blue with soft brown flecks. Heterochromia, an odd yet beautiful deficiency.

The day was warm, rain had fallen for the last few so it was nice for the people of Wales to have some time outside, eating out, going to the cinema or even just out and about for a walk around. A shy smile appeared on the teenager's lips, she took a deep breath, taking in the scent on fresh air.

Her short blue checkered dress swayed from left to right with the wind, and her matching blue converses stood in contrast against her black leggings and cardigan. Around her right wrist was a light purple beaded bracelet with an eye on every other bead, and around her neck was a beautiful blue butterfly necklace with sparkling blue gems. She was a beauty, the light from the sun shone against her skin creating a warm aura.

The young woman hummed a little tune, her voice like a melody. She then sighed, and said to herself, "First the supermarket, then the library. I even may have time for a walk afterwards..."

Sophia Locket was always alone, she didn't have any family. She had lived alone ever since she could remember, she also found it hard to trust people and she was distant to those she didn't know. However with time and trust she could come to be open with her feelings.

Sophia walked quickly down the path, twisting in and out of people, being polite when she bumped into anyone. But truthfully, she didn't like being touched, she always took a few steps back when someone touched her. Though she never lost her temper, she would always stay calm. She couldn't lose her temper, not after what happened nine years ago.

However that was her secret, which she wouldn't share with anyone.

Finally reaching the supermarket, Sophia walked in quietly yet happily. She headed straight for the fruit where she started checking vibrant green apples, she smiled at the simple food before her.

Everything was perfect.

Nothing could ruin her mood.

A sudden crash caused her to drop the apple she was holding in shock. The precious fruit landed harshly on the floor, bruising the smooth skin. Sophia dared to look around, seeing that the area had become silent within a second. Painful chills ran up her spine.

"This is costumer announcements, please evacuate the shop as quickly as you can. An emergency has been located inside the store, we beg that everyone will leave here immediately."

The sound of a single item dropping could be heard, then there was panic. People were running and screaming, mothers were trying to protect their young. Sophia stood there, trying her best to avoid contact with anyone. She couldn't understand what was so bad that people needed to leave the store.

However she soon got her answer.

Finding her own way from the shopping centre, Sophia jogged towards the closest exit, keeping a steady speed so she didn't drain her energy. There was a giant crowd of people trying to escape, people were throwing punches and pulling hair. Sophia hated it. She clenched her fist, attempting to force her anger back to the depths it rose from.

There was a smell of blood in the air. Human blood, so much of everyone gagged. Sophia took her chance, she ran towards the glass window next to the door, with wishful thinking she kicked at the glass with all her might hoping it was break.

Sophia finally so what her beloved country had become.

Fires raged from buildings, turning the sky a deadly black. How had this happened in such a short time? The world around her made no sense anymore. People were screaming as crippled bodies limped towards them demanding for their flesh. She stared at the demons, their skin pale grey, eyes delusional, bones were bent and deformed.

They were not human any more.

Black hair flew behind her as Sophia ran for her life, avoiding the dead beings as much as she could. She didn't want to be caught, she knew she had to survive. The nineteen year old ran passed a hunting shop, however she quickly stopped and ran back to stare into the window, her eyes landing on the beauty of a dark blue bow, light from the rouge fires making it glow with an attractive light. She had to protect herself, she wanted to live. Her body acted on its own, breaking the window and stealing the bow and some arrows.

As she ran, Sophia's thoughts wondered. People were dying all over Wales and she couldn't stop it. She knew that there were bad people who deserved it and she was glad that they were gone. However there are the millions of people who are innocent and that brought tears to her eyes.

With bow in hand, Sophia starting running again, it was now she was glad that she had no family. No feelings would arise for her family.

Deadly beings launched themselves at the last humans that remained standing. Sinking their teeth deep into rosy flesh, blood leaking out from the wound like a waterfall.

Sophie felt her body heat up, anger, fear and frustration was boiling in her veins, she gritted her teeth, trying to stop it. She whipped her head around, watching her home crumble as her feet, people dying, screaming, and bleeding. It would never stop! She was confused, why was this happening to her?

"What the hell?" Her voice was soft, a Welsh accent attached. Sophia looked over to a body lying on the ground, a child perched over it, biting on the bodies, tearing stomachs inside out.

Sirens filled the sky, smoke flew into the atmosphere, bodies fell to the floor. Sophia's home had become her hell.

"I have to get out of here..."

* * *

ICELAND - Pètur Gudlaug

The sea was calm, small waves lightly tapping against the boats, the salty air filled the noses of many men. Groups of men were getting ready for another season of fishing, calm and relaxing. The sky was clear and warm, the scent of freedom was about. This was the only place in the world that still had this freedom.

About five minutes from the coast of Iceland a young man, around the age of twenty, sat on his front door step, his dull brown hair was short and was all brushed the left, where a little bang hung, it look neat apart from the small mess it was at the back.

With a deep breath of the sea air, the young man was able to relax in front of his home, pulling his grey lace up boots on his feet. He stretched out his legs, looking at the dirty blue jeans that were ripped at the bottom and covered in a few burns. However he couldn't help that, all of his clothes had some sort of burn on them, it was a part of his gift. His black winter coat and leather biker gloves were sat next to him in a pile, along with most of his fishing equipment and supplies. Pulling his long sleeved blue top away from his slender body, he scratched a newer burn that was on the left side. His fingertips turned a dark grey as he played with the blackened fabric.

His home was calm, nothing was wrong with his world. He happily looked towards the sky, knowing that the rest of the world was suffering didn't make him feel better, but seeing that he and his family were okay and living did. Iceland had been able to shut itself off from the world as an outbreak focused on the countries that didn't use any defence. Men were forced to guard their country keeping it safe for the disease that was rapidly spreading. Little was known about the outbreak, the causes and effects were not spoken of. It had been kept quiet.

It had only been a few days since the lockdown started and thankfully everything was still good, people were living happily writhing the walls of the country.

But it was all about to change.

"Up Pètur, we're leaving now." An abrupt shout came from behind the twenty year old. Dark green eyes brightened as an older man stepped out the house, however the expression on the man's face caused a pang of distress in the others gut. Pètur looked at the man from the floor, he was carrying more supplies than they needed for their fishing trip. The young man immediately knew something was horribly wrong. "Come on, Pètur! Get your coat and gloves on, we have to leave now!"

"What, right now?" Pètur asked, standing up and grabbing his clothes and equipment. "Why, what's wrong?"

The man sighed and turned his head, "Iceland's lockdown has failed; one of them got in. So we are leaving now, with everything we can carry."

Pètur gave a small nod of understanding and pulled on his coat and gloves as quickly as he could. Why did this have to happen now? Iceland had been one of the safest places on earth since the outbreak, but when one gets in nothing can stop them. Pètur knew the consequences of not being able to make it out alive, his past was one of those consequences. But that was something Pètur never spoke about, it still haunted him to this very day.

Emil Evik was the name of the older man, for so many years he had cared for Pètur like he was his own son. Emil knew that Pètur didn't like to talk about what happened to his family, but the past was the past. Right now though they had to run.

"Pètur, have you got everything?" Emil asked the younger man. With a nod for yes from the younger man, Emil smiled. "Alright let's go."

The two men sprinted towards the shore, carrying everything they could. It was their only chance to get out alive. Pètur had felt this before, the fear of losing, the fear of dying from the unknown. He didn't want it to happen again, he had to help his family survive this time.

Pètur looked around his home, countless people were already screaming as their homes became their graveyards. The sky was still clear, yet all the warmth had gone. It didn't feel like home any more. He was confused, not understanding why this was happening. Zombies didn't exist in the real world, they only existed in science fiction movies and horror movies. Blood could been seen on the closed windows and crashing could be heard nothing the homes. How the disease spread so far was unreal, hundreds if not thousands were probably already dead or infected. Turning them into a lifeless, cannibalistic army like the rest of the world. There was only one chance to escape and that was now. Pètur ran faster not wanting to be caught by the death that chased them.

"Pètur, get everything on the boat, then head up to the deck. Tell the men to check everyone for bite marks, if they have one kick them off the boat. I can't risk infecting the crew." Emil had a serious look in his eye, yet Pètur could tell that he was scared. So far Iceland had done well to defend itself against the outbreak that had already destroyed countries. Though, it was all too late to rejoice, nothing ever stayed one hundred percentage safe. The brunette ran towards Emil's boat, quickly jogging up the stairs and onto the top deck of the boat.

Running towards the cabin, Pètur threw his equipment to the side and ran back out onto the deck, where the crew were rapidly running aboard. Pètur shouted, "Don't let anyone with bites on!"

The men nodded in agreement, running around like maniacs, readying the fishing boat for a quick getaway. Everyone was fighting to stay alive. One man shouted, "We have to leave now! Fires are rapidly spreading!"

Pètur noticed the boats engine had started, Emil was definitely trying to make this as quickly as he could. The rumble under his feet told him that they were definitely moving, Pètur's eyes darted around the docks staring at the other boats that were trying to escape the deadly fate.

However, some weren't so lucky.

Screams and cries could be heard all around, people were being corrupted left and right, dying right before their eyes. Smoke rose from some of the boats, the first of the never ending fires had started. Spreading like an infection itself the fire quickly engulfed of the smaller fishing boats, destroying every bit of life. Pètur wasn't afraid of the fire; flames couldn't never be his enemy, only his ally. But the blood thirsty creatures did creep him out.

The boat rocked from left to right, they were far into the sea now, the coast of Iceland small in the distance. Pètur watched as his home became hell just like the rest of the world, fear and sadness swelling his mind and chest. The young man knew he was safe, the beings of death couldn't swim... So why didn't he feel like he could relax.

"Pètur!" Emil shouted at him, "Get to work! You're going to be busy from now on."

The brunette nodded, the wind catching his hair and he ran off to do his duty. Pètur loved fishing, the freedom of it was relaxing and so he rushed to get his equipment. He ran across the deck, passing men who were doing various other jobs. Inside the cabin everything was a mess, items had been thrown in not caring where they landed.

He carefully stepped through the mass of belonging, reaching his things within a few seconds. He gripped his fishing rod tightly in his hand pulling it free and then reaching forward for his bait.

But something stopped him, destroying all hope for the crew of the boat.

Screams startled Pètur, forcing him to drop everything in his hands.

"No..." He whispered. Pètur ran from the cabin, tripping over a few times. He reached the deck again, this time everything was being destroyed. One member of the crew had freakishly pale skin, diluted eyes and a rotting stench. He had been bitten before boarding the boat. Pètur couldn't understand how he got on the boat, he shouted at everyone. The brunette watched at person after person was bitten by the devious creature. Scream of blood filled the air, pounding against the barely living ear drums.

Pètur's body stood still in the middle of the deck. "What the hell is happening? This is like a stupid science fiction movie!" People he cared about were dying, why did they have to die? This was supposed to be the real world. The corpse swayed forwards, hearing the loud thumping of Pètur's heart, with broken feet it stumbled towards the boy.

"No!" Pètur screamed towards the being. A burning sensation appeared in his hands, he didn't want to die... "No!" He lifted his hands up to the corpse, a deep flame jumped from his skin, heating and burning the lifeless human. Skin fell to the deck in burned lumps, bone and body collapsed to the floor. A flame danced around the corpse's body, destroy every last bit of him.

"I'm alive..." Pètur's eyes were wide in shock. "I'm alive..." Green eyes looked around the boat, blood covered the deck, and men were no more. He sighed with relief, "I'm the only one alive."

"Pètur..."

Pètur's breathing was fast, "Dad?!"

Emil lay still against the side of the deck, blood pouring from his lips, a giant hole missing from his neck. His skin was pale, expression sad. Pètur ran to his side, Emil grabbed his coat, pulling him closer. He coughed choking his own blood, "Get my old WW1 Mauser c96, you have to shoot everyone that was bitten and then leave."

"What?" Pètur breathed deeply.

"Shut up and listen to me," Emil coughed, losing more blood. "You have to shoot everyone that was bitten, including me! If you don't they will turn and kill you, I don't want anyone to hurt you!"

Pètur didn't want to kill his family, losing one was enough.

"Go now!" Emil shouted, pushing the young man away and screaming as his body twitched uncontrollably.

Pètur would do exactly what he was told, he would say his goodbyes.

The goodbyes to another family.

* * *

ITALY - James Angelico

_A twelve year old boy sprinted around the hall, his bare feet slapping against the marble floor that sparkled as the sunlight danced across it. A smile attached to his pink lips, showing beautiful teeth. Bright hazel eyes caught the sun, shining an exquisite colour. His dark brown hair was a complete mess for running around so much, but he didn't care, he was having too much fun to even think about what he looked like. His tanned skin was clear and his cheeks were slightly tinged red in excitement._

_"James, hurry up!" Young voices shouted from the open doors of his house, echoing round the hall once, maybe twice. "We want to go play!"_

_A high laugh escaped the brunette's lips, "Okay! Let me go ask if I can come out!"_

_James ran through his home, trying to find his parents. The corridors were long, clean and never ending, it was surprising that a twelve year old could remember everything corner of the house like the back of his hand. The walls were a light cream colour and nearly all the doors were made from smooth oak, there were also large windows along one side of the hallway that had crystal white drapes pulled to the side, allowing the sun in. James Angelico came from a family with lots of time, wealth and love. His father was a hardworking man in Italy and could afford anything for his family, his mother also worked however she would much rather stay at home than go out all day. Both loved their son to the ends of the earth, only wanting the best for their only child, who they thought was special._

_Within a few seconds of running he finally made it to his father's study, he lightly knocked on the door and upon hearing the low voice, walked in with a smile. He calmed down his breath, knowing it was impolite to loudly breathe in front of someone. His father was busy working at the desk, a computer screen in front of his face and hands quickly typing on the keyboard at a fast rate, every so often going back to check what he wrote. He wore a suit, and had the same hair colour as his son, however not the same eyes. The room was lightly lit by the sun and a gentle breeze blew through the open window._

_"What is it James?"_

_"Can I go out and play?"_

_"You want to go out now?" His father turned facing the boy, "It's just about dinner time and I have an important announcement to make to you and your mother."_

_The smile on his face dropped. Quietly the study door closed, James' mother walked in, a constant smile on her lips. Her hazel eyes were wide and her chestnut hair was long and wavy, her skin the same colour as her sons, if not more golden. She walked over to her husband, placing her hands lightly on his shoulders._

_"Steve, James, what's going on?" She turned her head the smooth chestnut locks falling delicately over her shoulders._

_James stood up straight, arms behind his back and an adorable look on his face. "I really want to go out and play with my friends."_

_"So why can't you?" She said with a soft voice._

_"Father says that he has an important announcement to make, and that it is almost dinner time."_

_Steve Angelico sighed and leant back in his chair, earning a soft kiss on his forehead from the woman he loved. A smile appeared on his lips, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the boy, "Okay, but son, you must promise me that you will be back before six, we are having dinner at half past."_

_"Sì, Papa!" The brunette grinned with a nod, his hair falling over his eyes for a second._

_"Good, now I'm going to get a coffee." He left the room without saying anything else._

_Mother and son gave an almost identical grin to one another. Sarah Angelico walked over to the open window, breathing in the summer's air._

_"Mamma!" James yelled with a panicked voice, he noticed that she was leading far out the window. He knew that his mother was sometimes careless and ditsy, but he could see that she was leaning too far out... She would fall!_

_Yet, it was too late, with a sudden scream she lost her balance, falling quickly towards the ground below._

_"Mamma!" James reached forwards, feeling sparks arise in his fingertips. Something jolted inside of him, he could feel his body changing, and a pulsating feeling ran from his toes to his head. The computer on his father's desk shook and bounced, James couldn't believe his eyes as white, red and blue wires stretched forwards. They wrapped themselves around the limbs of the woman, stopping her from colliding with the ground._

_Within a few minutes the wires had brought James' mother back to the room._

_Eyes widened in shock. Neither could believe what just happened. The wires disappeared and the computer looked like nothing had happened._

_"Go play with your friends." Her body trembled as she stared at her son._

_"Yes, mamma." The boy silently left the room, truth be told, he was scared. He couldn't believe that something so unreal had happened. Why him of all people? Just him, no one else. He was frightened at what he may become, whether he could control what was now inside of him._

_Upon reaching his front door, all worries were pushed to the back of his mind. He saw the collection of boys and girls while putting his trainers on, his face suddenly lit up like it was his birthday. Energy bounced back into his body and he sprinted for the outside._

_"James!" They all exclaimed, "What took you so long?"_

_A laugh escaped his lips as a tanned boy with deep black hair put his arm over his shoulders, "Did you forget about us?" He grinned at the other._

_"No, Marco. Mamma and papa just wanted to talk to me."_

_His friend laughed and started pulling him away from his home "Oh well, you're being boring. Let's go down to the town and get an ice cream; I'm hungry."_

_"You're always hungry..." James smiled. The group of boys and girls happily walked through the streets, laughing and yelling. Acting just like any other twelve year olds would._

_"James..."_

_The hazel orbs boy turned around in a rush, "Yes?"_

_His small group of friend stopped and gave him an odd look. They all fell silent, staring at James._

_"None of us said anything..." Marco Said quietly, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit distant."_

_With a scratch of his head and a cheesy grin James nodded, letting his friends know that he was perfectly fine. However he didn't feel fine at all, he could feel something glaring into the back of his head. A force that he knows he should remember but doesn't. It somewhat scared him, having this feeling always head to bad things._

_"James..."_

_This time the boy did not reply, his hair caught the wind. Messing the brown locks around his flushed face even more than it already was. He slowly walked on, his feet dragging along the stoned ground. He moved his head from left to right, he was sure that someone was talking to him, a girl? The voice was high yet echoed... Was it in his head? Where had he heard this voice before?_

_So friendly... So kind... Always there, but where had he heard it before?!_

_Long wavy hair? Captivating eyes? Who the heck was this person?_

_He was standing to freak out, his chest was hurting, and nothing felt right. He was panicking, something wasn't right. He didn't know what to do anymore._

_"James, wake up..."_

_"What?!"_

_"Wake up!"_

...

"Wake up you idiot!"

A sharp slapping sound echoed around the small room.

"James, dude, you're causing your laptop to spazz up again."

"What?!" A young man jumped up from his seat. His wavy hair falling over his eyes in a dark brown mess. He brushed his locks away, his hazel eyes staring at the laptop's fuzzy screen. He sighed loudly, "I must stop dozing off. I'm gonna end up breaking something." He tapped the laptop's screen, a ripple passed through his skin and into the technology. Within seconds the screen was back to normal, the internet loaded on a physics revision website.

The other boy cringe with a shiver, blonde hair shaking at the movement. He then grinned, "I find it so creepy when you do that."

"It's your fault you know about my ability," James stretched his muscles, "If you hadn't walked in on me doing revision at school you wouldn't have seen."

The blonde laughed his pale cheeks getting dimples, "You know I was only looking after you, the next thing I know you're messing around with the schools website and turning the computers into some sort of robot!"

James' family moved to America after a promotion his father got. The young boy didn't want to leave his home, but he had no choice. He was waiting for the day he could go back, meet his friends again... He hadn't seen Marco in years. But since coming to America he met an over eccentric blonde called Mikey.

"Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?" James shut down his laptop and turned around.

"I came to collect you, it's your girlfriend's party in ten minutes."

James looked at Mikey, "I don't want to go."

"Eh?"

"I don't want to go."

"Why not? Your girlfriend's hot." A cheeky grin crawled onto Mikey's lips.

"You can have her." James stood, "But let's go anyway..."

The two teenagers left the house, walking down the streets and eventually arriving at an already loud and thriving house. Loud music vibrated in the closed windows and walls. James cringed, he did not want to be there. The two teens walked to the door, without knocking they entered the overcrowded house. Immediately a tall, blonde girl ran up to James and grabbed his arm, pushing her chest into him.

"Roxanne, get off me." James frowned, pushing the underdressed girl as far away from him as possible.

"Aww, but..."

"No Roxanne, just leave me alone." James pushed her away, a frown plastered on his tanned face.

"What why?"

"I don't want to date you anymore." He started walking away, wanting to leave the crowded room.

"Did you just…"

James cut her off, "Dump you? Yes." Without another word she stormed off, James let out a breath, "Thank god."

A sudden scream, shook the house. Everything feel silent, people immediately stopped moving. James looked around, in the middle of the room a teenage boy was lying on his back, another person was crouched over him. Ripping open the flesh of his stomach, swallowing the blood and organs. No one helped they only stared, disgusted at the sight before them

Panic rose.

James was pushed from side to side as people tried to leave the house. But only more screaming filled his ears, but the tearing sound of flesh became even more overwhelming. Ghastly bodies tumbled in through the open doors and were colliding bloodied hands at the windows. James watched as is school mates were torn apart limb from limb, blood covered the floor.

James didn't know what to do, but there was one word that flew into his mind…

"_Cazzo_!" He yelled. In his panicked state James felt his hands sting, warning him to leave. He ran, bumping into a body. "Mikey?!"

"James… Help…" He coughed, spewing blood from his lips. James took a step back as he saw the huge bite mark missing from his neck. "Please…"

"I can't…" James whispered. Screams, blood and death was following him, he had to leave.

He ran, forcing his legs to take him as far away as he could. He wasn't scared, but he didn't want to die.

"_Cazzo_!"

* * *

**NEXT UPDATE: Earliest of 14th February 2015 (latest of the 25th February).**


	4. Chapter 1

**One Life, One Chance… **

**Chapter 1**

**The battle for their survival has begun!**

* * *

"I have to get out of here." The twenty-four year old repeated to himself again, he had been sat on the floor for a few hours now. Just waiting, waiting for the right time for the survival game to start. He sighed, letting his mind think back to his past, his family. Had his parents and siblings survived? Unlikely; even Emily was gone… Though he knew what had to be done, after his panic attack he quickly tried to remember everything he could from zombie apocalypse movies over the years. Only coming to one major conclusion: "There's no chance of me getting out of here alive if I don't leave..."

The plan conjured in his head was quick and simple: pack some clothes and other necessary things, get into his car, and then finally find a place where it was safe. Hopefully, he would be able to find some other people along the way, but overall he had no idea how his luck was going to play out. Yet he would hope for the best, because what did he have to lose?

However, Darren's body shook as he replayed the past few minutes inside his head. All the blood of his lover and bodies which destroyed her in a second. His hands found their way to the top of his head, his ran his fingers through the spiky brown strands, gritting his teeth together… Gone was his beautiful fiancée, gone was the home he knew and gone were all his feelings. Honestly he didn't know what to feel, having nothing left made the emptiness only grow, yet it was quickly replaced with the very slim chance of survival. He felt something burn inside his chest, traveling down his arms and tinging the tips of his fingers, he wanted to let everything out. He was completely devastated… He had nothing left to live for.

Nevertheless, he didn't want to die.

It wasn't his time, Darren was not willing to let go of his precious life just yet.

He _would_ survive by any means necessary!

Standing up, he looked out the closed window and into his small garden. It was already starting to turn dark, a chill went down his spine... God knows how many zombies were now walking around, feeding on the leftover life of his country. With the sky a deep red colour, he knew the only chance of leaving would be now, while he could still see where he was going. He ran through his quiet home, quickly leaping up the stairs two at a time to make it to his bedroom.

He couldn't help but give a quick look to his bed, where Emily's nightwear still lay... Darren just didn't want to believe that she was truly gone. Running a hand quickly through his thick locks, he let out a jagged breath. He didn't want to cry, he would stay strong... For Emily. Grabbing a rucksack from the bottom of the cupboard he started packing all the necessary belongings he would need for the next few days, which included clothes, phone, money, and some small refreshments. Within a few minutes he was ready, ready to tackle the world with everything it threw at him.

Darren clenched his hand feeling a small sensation flicker through his skin. Yes, he was prepared for anything and everything.

Slowly and quietly walking to his front door, Darren tried to not jingle his keys as he picked them up from the side, attracting attention to himself would be a bad idea. Putting his hand on the handle and his ear against the smooth surface, he could hear the sounds of footsteps; loud, heavy and dead. The sound of lifeless beings with no path to follow. He argued if it would be better to forcefully run out to the car, but with so many corpses he wouldn't be able to make it. Darren himself didn't care much for violence, he didn't like the idea of causing pain to another human being… But the situation had dramatically changed; they were no longer human.

He needed a weapon to fight his way through. Yet, he had nothing. Darren thought about using his ability as his weapon, but quickly decided against it; he was not going to use his electricity in a violent way. Placing a small amount of pressure on the shiny handle the door slowly opened a crack, the young man peered out.

He saw so many things, his mind unable to comprehend the scene that was his driveway. He refused to believe that this was truly happening to the world, a zombie apocalypse was fiction… Even with the evidence there before him, Darren's mind wouldn't allow it to properly process.

Blue-grey eyes came into contact with a bloody, red mess next to his car. He sucked in a sharp breath, horror rising from the pit of his stomach.

That was Emily…

There was nothing left of her as corpses masticated the flesh that was left on her slender bones, leaving misshapen teeth marks. Darren couldn't continue looking. He didn't want to believe that this was now his world.

His hands slightly shook as fear shivered through his skin, this was his last chance to leave; waiting any longer would mean instant death. His car was only a few steps out into the door, many broken materials were lying on his driveway, from plants and dirt to blood and leftover body parts. Darren bit down on his bottom lip, "Let's get this over with." As quietly as he could the door was pushed open.

The bodies on the ground twitch as they sense the vibrations in the air, their mangled bodies cracked and shifted. Darren quickly ran to his car, unlocking it as well. If his footsteps weren't enough the noise the car made definitely was. Bodies stood and bent, chasing towards the sounds of the living. He growled, knowing that he had leave right now! Before he had a chance to reach for the car's door handle a disorganised corpse slammed into the car next to him. Darren jumped, "Fuck!" He bent down reaching for a broken pole that lie lonely on the floor.

Without thinking about it he reached down to pick up the broken metal and swing it at the corpse that had earlier fed on his fiancée. Blood splashed across his body and car.

"Shit…" He let out a breath as the body slumped to the ground in a pile of its own flesh and bones. He gripped tightened around the pole, "I'm taking this with me."

Darren yanked open his car door and threw his bag in, immediately jumping in afterwards. Just as he managed to shut the door a bloody hand slammed onto his window, a face soon following it. Darren stared at the disfigured face before thanking God that he got his door shut. But the slam of the door had only alerted more lifeless beings towards his presence, endangering him further.

He put his keys into the ignition and the low rumble of the engine reassured him that he would make it out alive. But more and more bodies only slammed at the car, causing dents and cracks in the windows. Blood smeared across his windows and skin screeched as it was dragged along the surface. He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, goodbye Emily. I love you."

He pressed his foot against the clutch and pulled on the gear stick, forcing the car to reverse. Loud thumps resonated from the outside as his car practically flew out of the driveway. Darren feared for his home, bodies stumbled onto the roads and screams from men, women and children were echoing about.

Darren's eyes caught a house that was further down the road. Deadly flames reached from the dark coloured sky, smoke polluting and killing. Burnt lumps lay on the floor in front of the house, Darren's mind only knew they could be one thing. People were losing their lives and there was no way of stopping the mess before him.

He pushed harder on the accelerator, hoping to leave everything in the distance.

But the road ahead only brought more devastation.

…

The sun began to rise in the sky, but the screams and howls of the innocent never stopped. Ezra was still leant up against the same wall as hours before, his body and mind was wide awake. He knew that there was no sleep for him. By now he had finished all the chocolate and snacks he had taken from the shop, his stomach was beginning to grumble. Demanding more. So much more.

He groaned, another restless night had occupied him. His body just wouldn't stop twitching the insane amount of energy had come from nowhere and had no choice but to let it race through his body like a wild fire. His feet tapped impatiently against the floor and his hand slapped against his knees. Ezra also bit his lip, he had no idea what to do. The first thing he needed was more food, his stomach was an endless black hole. Yet somehow he was as thin as a stick.

"This is ridiculous..." He stood up from the dirty floor and jumped up and down, the stress was becoming too much and he wasn't in the mood for a panic attack. He gave a look around the room, it was almost empty, a few chairs piled at the sides of the room and a couple of tables overturned. His eyes suddenly caught a red box attached to the wall and was covered in a thick layer of dust, it was surprising he was able to see it as the room was dark. "Well this is my only chance."

He walked over to the red box finding out that it was a fire axe box.

A small smirk crawled onto his lips. He opened the box and pulled out the axe. It would have to do for now… simple, but hopefully effective.

The axe had a clean wooden handle made from a hard wood, and the blade looked as if it had never been used. It was slick and sharp, a deadly weapon.

What was his plan?

To run.

He didn't know if anything else was going to work. He didn't know where to run to, but any place was better than this. London was hell to begin with, rude people lived around every corner. But a zombie apocalypse? That's a completely different story. Death was waiting around every corner and he didn't want to bump into it. Ezra walked over to the blocked door and peered through a small crack in the wood. He saw the end of the world, his home had become something out of a horror movie. A battle zone for the living, he could see the stiff bodies of those who had been ripped apart why they were trying to escape. Blood covered the ground in large, thick puddles, organs and limbs were scattered about with some of the corpses feasting off them.

Ezra did not want to join those unlucky people. Many lifeless beings sway from left to right in the street, thankfully now that it was morning he was able to quickly count them.

Forty-three.

Those were the ones he could see…

And there was bound to be more. So many more.

"Wish me luck." He said to himself. Within a second he pulled the chair away from the door and pulled it open. A loud smash resonated as the wood slammed open. Snapped necks forced the heads of the dead to turn towards the sound, but no body stood there. They started to swarm into the shop hoping for fresh blood yet found nothing, there was no human in sight.

Ezra ran, the buildings flashing one by one as he did so. He dodged the bodies and left the ones choking on their own blood, if it was just like any other zombie film, he knew they was no chance in saving them. His axe sung down at his side, ready to hit anything that was stupid enough to attack him.

His running became faster and faster his energy supply never decreasing. The roads became wider and wider. He could smell the death and blood in the air, it was something he would have to live with now. He ran out into the middle of a wide road, and quickly made sharp turn, the rubber of his soles burning with the speed at which he ran.

He went to take another step…

His body collided with the side of a moving car.

Ezra fell to the floor as the air escaped his lungs and the car screeched to a stop. "Crap…" He wheezed. "That hurt."

The axe fell to the floor with a loud bump, bodies were crawling towards him. He rolled over getting a look at his surroundings, he was trapped. Bodies were encircling him from every angle.

"Hey!"

Ezra turned around to face the car he just ran into. A young man had the door open and was shouting at him.

"Come on! Get in!"

He nineteen year old quickly decided that it was the best thing to do, dying was not on his to-do list. After picking up his axe he ran to the car and jumped in slamming the door shut. Ezra cringed as a face slammed into the window he sat next to, the skin around its mouth ripping at it opened, biting at the glass. "GO!" Ezra shouted.

The car immediately took off, the wheels screeching and thumping of bodies hitting one right after the other.

Both men sighed. Ezra looked to the left, watching the man who basically just saved him. His hair was a spiky dark brown hair, while his eyes where a contrasting grey-blue. He looked worried about something, Ezra didn't know whether it would be better to talk or stay quiet. But if he stayed quiet any longer his anxiety would overflow.

"I'm Ezra Hartnell, and you are?" Ezra spoke with more upper class voice than he owned.

"Darren. Darren Robinson." The man replied with a clear Scottish accent.

"What are you doing in London? Because you sound Scottish."

"That's because I am, and your accent is rather posh."

Ezra frowned at the reply, he didn't know if they were going to get along so well. "Thanks, for helping me back there. One question do you have any food? I've been locked in an old shop since yesterday and I'm starving."

"Check the bag in the foot well."

Ezra quickly leaned forwards and grabbed the black bag that was between his legs, he opened it and rummaged around. He finally found a few chocolate bars, after putting the bag back on the floor, he opened the wrapper and started to happily munch on it. With his mouth full he turned to Darren again, "You didn't answer my earlier question. So, what are you doing in London and where are you going?"

"I'm running away from a zombie apocalypse and somewhere without zombies."

"Better start looking on another planet then." The English man grinned, tapping his hand against the window in a hard but steady rhythm.

"Oh yes, I heard Mars is lovely this time of year." Darren gave a smirk.

Ezra rethought his last opinion of the guy: maybe they could get along. Ezra quickly finished the chocolate bar and started on the next one, his hunger not satisfied even for a second. He swallowed a mouthful of the snack, "You should head south: London's become a hell hole. I was trying to leave myself, but I ran into your car."

"How fast were you running because you came out of nowhere? I was surprised when you hit my car."

"My speed is nothing," he stated quietly. He finished the second chocolate bar and put the rubbish into his pocket. Ezra looked at the axe that sat on his lap, it was moving from the tapping of his legs.

Darren looked out the corner of his eye and noticed that he hadn't stopped his twitchy movements yet, "Do you needed the toilet of something?"

"What? Hell no! Why would you even think that?"

"Every guy has to go to the toilet and you haven't stopped tapping the window or your legs since you got in my car."

Ezra stared at him, "I don't need the toilet, you dickhead."

"Fine, don't cry at me when you get cut short." Darren didn't know if the younger man had a temper or if he was just one of those who could openly insult people without any worries, but he wasn't in his right mind set to worry about that now. He was still feeling the pain of losing his fiancée. In the dark he finally caught sight of someone fighting against a large group of zombies. He quickly slammed on the brakes, almost sending himself and Ezra into the windscreen.

The Englishman shouted at him, "What the hell are you doing, we are in a stupid zombie apocalypse and you are trying to get us fucking killed in a car crash!"

"Look," Darren pointed to the road where the lonely person was fighting. They had some sort or bow in their hands fighting from a distance, however when one deadly being came close they didn't hesitate to give it a swift kick in the stomach. Darren wasn't going to watch anyone die any longer, he pressed on the accelerator as hard as he could sending bodies flying left, right and centre. Ezra griped his seat tightly as they drove towards the human still fighting.

Once they stopped in front of them Ezra lowered his window, he came face to face with an extremely tall woman. The men were surprised as with the height she had she was fit to be a guy. But her looks disproved that theory as she had long wavy black hair, with odd red highlights.

Ezra grinned, "Hello, beautiful."

An obvious frown came onto her face as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, showing him the mismatched orbs. She heard a thump of a body landing harshly on the floor, without a second thought she had shot an arrow at the unsuspecting corpse. She then turned back to the two men.

Darren leaned over Ezra and loudly spoke, "Do you want to come with us? You look like you need a hand to get out of your little muddle."

The woman looked around noticing the increasing amount of bodies coming closer towards her. She debated it in her head for a few seconds, she hadn't seen another living person since entering England and she didn't know if she was going to find anyone else. It may be her last chance to get out of there alive. "Don't mind if I do." She opened up the back door and jumped in placing her weapon beside her.

Once the door was shut and windows were rolled up Darren took off once again, "So where are you from?"

"Wales." She replied simply. "You?"

"Scotland."

"Here, England." Ezra turned around in his seat facing the tall girl. "I'm Ezra and this is Darren, we've only just met as I ran into his car, and your eyes are beautiful dare I say. You have heterochromia. Only 0.6% of people in the entire world have heterochromia and that is about 6 in every 1000 people. It is either genetic or caused by an accident. I, myself, think it is fascinating and seeing it in real life just makes it even better, you have one blue and one green I honestly think that's so attractive. There are also different types of heterochromia, some with both eyes completely different colours others with just a part of their eyes a different colour…"

Darren stared at the younger man who continued to talk, he gave a quick look in the rear view mirror and saw that the girl was ready to slap Ezra if he didn't shut up soon. Darren spoke up quieting Ezra in the process, "So you are?"

"Sophia Locket."

"Beautiful name." Ezra smirked, he didn't know when he became so comfortable around people he didn't know. But then again, it was people that weren't comfortable around him. Just like the other two in the car, he had his secrets while they had theirs and he wasn't willing to let them go.

Darren sighed as the car fell silent, the only sound coming from the engine of the vehicle and the endless tapping of Ezra's hand against the window. He kept both his eyes firmly on the road, swerving around any beings that were close to smashing into his car.

Sophia just sat quietly in the back, happy as she was finally able to get some rest.

* * *

**As more OCs are brought into the story the longer chapters will be, but first I have to get everyone together and I do know how I am going to do that. So until next time.**

**Thank you for everyone's kind reviews, I haven't had time to write replies to them however if there are any questions I will be happy to answer them. Thanks again.**

**And thanks to my two friends who helped with the proofreading, because I suck at it and this would have taken longer to post.**

**NEXT UPDATE: 20th - 22nd of February (Oceania and Africa)**


	5. Oceania and Africa

**One Life, One Chance**

**Oceania and Africa**

* * *

NEW ZEALAND - Roseanna Higgle

"Why on earth did you call me out today?" The eighteen year old girl yawned as she sat down on the nearest bench. Her boyfriend called her earlier that morning, demanding that they would be going out on a date. Her long, wavy hair was tucked neatly behind her ears. The bright sun captured the green highlights in the shiny, brown locks, she was an attractive girl, never seen without a boy at her side.

A tall boy stood in front of her, through the girl's eyes he didn't look very well. His skin was pale and sickly, his eyes had lost the warm brown glow from before. She thought back to what he looked like the day before, this person in front of her seemed completely different. Even though there was a warm feeling in the air around them, it was still. There was a stiffening heaviness, a thickness in the wind. New Zealand shouldn't have that type of feeling, only happiness and safety should be felt. Yet... it was nowhere to be found.

"I wanted to spend today with you, is that so much to ask?" His voice low and heavy, like he was forcing all the breath from his lungs. With green eyes, the girl looked up towards him, an eyebrow raise, she was bored and quite frankly disgusted. For some reason she was wondering why the hell she said yes to coming out. She was unable to understand the level of commitment he was pushing towards her, she hated it. The fear of committing to someone and then one day losing it all in one go, she couldn't deal with it...

"Yes, because you look like you have the flu, I don't want to catch it. Please just go home." She stood up from the bench, brushing her denim shorts and white tank top. She was prepared to leave, not wanting to risk her health.

"No! Roseanna, please don't!" He screeched, his voice breaking setting him into a fit of coughs and splutters. Saliva spilled from his chapped lips, followed by a wave of blood that fell to the ground in thick clumps. His body crumbled, he fell to the stones below. The sharp angle of his chin hitting the ground with enough force to make the bone crack. He yelled, pain racking through his well build, colour drained body. He became a horrid sight, something no one should have seen. The heaviness grew, becoming an overpowering feeling for the girl.

Roseanna stared at him in surprise, at first thinking that a prank was being pulled on her. She wouldn't fall for it. She was way too proud to fall for it. She gave a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, very funny Zac. Great prank. Now go home you're starting to piss me off."

The boy threw up more blood, tears started falling down his cheeks like an out of control river. He gripped his chest, opening his buttoned shirt and clawing at the skin with blunt nails. Blood soon flowed from fresh wounds, his face whiten and twisted. His sharp canines ripped at the flesh of his lips. He was becoming a monster Roseanna was starting to think and she colour help but know that something was dreadfully wrong with him.

"Zac, that's disgusting." Roseanna took a large step backwards. "Stop it."

Zac started slamming his head at the ground below, only wanting his pain and suffering to end. He wanted death to bestow it grace upon him, he had given up on his life. No longer did he care about the light of day or even the girl he was willing to die for, all he now wanted was death. The pain had to stop. Black nothingness was attacking him coming closer and closer with every passing second.

"For fuck sake Zac, stop it!" The brunette pleaded, she was scared now. This wasn't right.

All of a sudden Zac became still.

Roseanne didn't know what to do, should she check if he was alright? No, she just stood there, trying not to have a panic attack._ What the fuck, what the actual fuck?! He can't be dead, he just can't. He was alright a minute ago…_

A twitch of the body

Roseanna's eyes widened and a small scream escaped her throat. "Zac, fucking stop it! Please you're scaring me!"

His body moved again, his face was smeared his deep blood and this perfect nose was broken, destroying his once attractive features. His body slumped from left to right as he struggled to stand. A low moan gurgled deep within his chest, Zac started pushing his body towards Roseanna, cracking and forcing it into every other direction. With distorted eyes Zac reached for his girlfriend, his skin grey and scratched.

"No, stay away from me." Came the scared reaction of the girl, "Don't come near me!"

Scraping his hands and knees against the rough ground, the now lifeless boy crawled for the frightened girl.

However from scared she immediately changed into one pissed teenager, "I said keep the fucking hell away from me you bastard!" Without a second thought she shocked her hand into her shorts pocket, thankfully she remember to pick up one of her deadly knives. A throwing knife to be exact.

She wanted to live.

She had to kill him.

She didn't care who he was, she was not willing to die today and at the hand of him.

Gripping the knife tightly between her fingers she suddenly launched the blade towards his distorted features. Roseanna found herself hitting Zac's face right in the eye, blood poured from his freshly gouged eye socket. His skull screeched as it was forcefully shattered, the crimson liquid and skin fell below collecting in a pile.

"Die!" Roseanna screamed her green eyes glaring. His body swayed before falling to the ground... unmoving.

Her breath was deep, laboured. The sight before her struck her heart, making her feel sick. Within a few second she was back to her normal self, calm and collected. With a quick look around she could hear that she wasn't the only one having this problem, people screams could be heard from all around. Screams of pain, screams of fear. However only one thought on her mind: what the hell was happening?

* * *

EGYPT - Pierce James Winchester

Having spent most of the day in the shopping centre next to his school, Pierce knew that no one cared whether he was there or not. It wasn't like his family wanted anything to do with him and he also didn't have any friends that would care for his whereabouts. He didn't want to go to school that day, instead he ended up going to the shopping centre that was just round the corner from the education supplier, or hell hole as many teenagers all around the world would call it.

Deep within the corners of his, without even knowing he was doing do, his thoughts would sometimes jump back to the time he did live his family. A caring mother but an opposing father, one that always demanded arguments and disagreements. His brother and sister, however, were a mixture of the two sometimes siding with him, other times with the idiot of a father he had. He couldn't keep up with his family and the one amazing thing happened in his life and it got him kicked out. If he was still there now his dad would have found out sooner or later that he was at the shopping centre instead of school. Maybe his brother or sister would've snitched on him? It probably would've caused another unnecessary argument, which would have eventually turned into something nasty.

But thinking about his family now would be pointless, they didn't want him and he didn't care anymore. His laziness was showing through, he had just given up caring about the people who were supposed to support him.

The red head boy brought a hand to his forehead and gave it a rub, he never wanted to speak to his family again…

The seventeen year old couldn't give a damn about his family, it wasn't as if he needed them; he was doing fine without them. He was way too lazy to worry about anything so trivial. Wanting to relax his legs for a few minutes, he sat on one of the benches in the middle of the hall. With a yawn he leant back and ran a hand though his crudely cut red hair. It was an extremely hot day, he felt like his tanned skin was starting to sizzle. With emerald eyes he looked around, just wanting something to do.

He subconsciously starting counting the people that walked passed. They were of all types; men, women children, skiving teenagers (much like himself), and even old people. Most were happy taking about something, gossiping, letting the art of conversation take place. While Pierce just sat there, the most bored expression slapped on his clear face.

Pierce unzipped his white hoodie, showing his sleeping with sirens t-shirt. He let out a sigh before standing up, he knew there was nothing to do but he found just sitting there boring. Pierce did think about reading a book for a while, but then idea was almost immediately dismissed. Reading books everyday all day at school made it seem rather boring to him at that moment. His blue jeans with a black tribal flame on the left leg were long and almost dragged along the floor, but his worn in converses were still visible. His shoes left scuff marks on the floor as he walked, he was even too lazy to pick up his feet.

He wanting something to happen, something fun and excited… maybe even a little dangerous.

But all those ideas were also eradiated quickly… In Egypt it was very rare for something to happen.

Yet, when that is said something absurd can happen when you least expect it.

Pierce passed the sports shop, he noticed that that they were throwing out a lot of their old and broken equipment. One thing that caught his eye was a broken hockey stick with a sharp end, it looked deadly. One swing of that could kill. However it wasn't a bladed weapon, the red head loved his weapons.

"This is boring, maybe I should just go home." He whispered to himself, averting his eyes from the equipment and continued walking. Many people ignored him as he weaved round them, he was also too lazy to acknowledge them. He licked his bottom lip, tasting the metallic bar that was pierced on the left side.

Apart from the constant sound of the living voices there was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that would indicate that the world was coming to an end.

"Someone!" A manly screech rippled through the air, "Help me! Get this bastard of me!"

Everything stopped in that second.

That was the sign.

Everything was now going to starting crumbling.

Disgusted looks covered the face of many as a grey skinned man gripped the wrists of another man, his head fell limp against his shoulder dropping drool onto his shirt. The panicking man tried to pull away but the bony grip was too strong. Suddenly the mouth opened. Within a second the teeth clamped down on the skin of the living man.

Blood erupted from the hole, slipping through the lips of the grey humanoid. His scream was cut short as the flesh was ripped from his neck and devoured in a second. Time froze as the flesh was continuously pulled away from his bones, muscles and tendons shredded in the mouth of the monster. The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, never to return, then he fell to the floor with the body hovering over him. Within seconds most of skin was pulled apart, leaving a huge, red pool on the shiny tiled floor.

That's when it happened.

Reality of the situation sunk in.

The end began.

Everyone was screaming and running, throwing punches to get others out the way. Pierce looked around, he hadn't moved an inch. He just watched as people turned into monsters right before his eyes. More bodies were bitten and consumed, then from the stillness of the dead they rose back and attacked the living. It was an endless cycle, he couldn't think for a few seconds. His thoughts were blank.

Pierce always thought that something like this would happen, he just didn't know when or what exactly. Something about the real world had never sunk in, it never felt right to him. Maybe it was because he was kicked out when he was younger or maybe it was just the way he felt in his heart.

However know wasn't the time to just stand there looking pretty.

The red head turned on the spot, giving his surrounding a good look. Bodies were every side. Closing in on him, they were no humans left.

Only corpses.

Pierce started to panic, "you've got to be kidding me." He kept his voice low before running back the way he came, jumping over bodies on the ground, almost slipping on numerous slicks of blood. He found himself running by the sports shop again, though this time as he saw the broken hockey stick he didn't resist in sprinting towards it and grabbing it with both hands.

He was right, it was no sword but it was good enough.

He braced himself as a person stumbled towards him, moaning vibrating from its throat and blood dripping down its arm. Its fingers bend backwards as they reached for the boy, and the mouth widened exposing shattered teeth and a bleeding tongue. Pierce immediately reacted to the threat and swung the hockey stick towards the head of the being. With a loud crack and thump the body collapsed to the floor. He looked down noticing that the skull had completely ruptured open, letting a river of blood pour from the open wound.

"Disgusting." Pierce muttered, he started to run, not knowing where he was going or how he was going to escape. With every corpse that came close the instinct took over, the hockey stick would collide with the dead body and end its life.

With any weapon Pierce had unmatched skill.

* * *

AUSTRALIA - Shaun Matheson

The sun was already high up in the sky by the time the seventeen year old had awoken. He was alone camping, a far distance away from his home. It was a quiet morning, the last he would ever have... for a while at least. With his black hair a mess and odd coloured eyes barely open, he yawned, stretching his arms and legs out wide.

"Damn it's hot." His voice was strained as he sat up.

It was his last night in a tent, he did enjoy the outside but with the heat as it was he couldn't wait to go home and visit his family. He smirked running his finger through his hair and sorting out most of the strands. It soon framed his face perfectly, the locks covering his forehead and having forward spikes. He was glad that his hair was easy to sort out. Shaun pulled off his black shorts and navy blue shirt, which he used for sleepwear. He then reached over for his bag, pulling out the clothes necessary for the day ahead.

His tent was starting to roast, he knew it was going to be a hot day. He was happy to be going home, seeing his parents, little brother and sister. He smiled, grabbing his handy deck of cards from the pocket of his jeans, he knew they were going to fall out otherwise.

He started changing, when he was done he wore black jeans, with matching coloured converses, he had left his blue checkered shirt undone over a white t-shirt, allowing his athletic build to be slightly noticeable. As a final touch he put his Akubra hat on top of his head.

Shaun sat back down on the makeshift bed, he had been away from home for the past couple of days, just wanted some time alone.

He once again picked up the cards and took them out of the packet, he was bored and wanted something to do for a few minutes. He brushed his fingers against the edges taking the dust off, then he started to shuffle them. He don't know when he picked up the habit, but shuffling the deck had just become one of the natural things he liked to do. The dark-haired boy didn't mind playing with the cards either, many times had he played and nearly every time had he won. And he loved winning, no one could ever beat him. Sometimes he would play with his brother and sister, making sure that they were happy. It was a simple family moment, one that he loved.

He checked that all cards were there before sighing and standing up, he shoved the cards into his pocket, so they would not be lost. He had already packet most of his belongings away the night before and only bare essentials were left.

Deciding that he was ready to go, Shaun quickly started packing everything else. Shoving all the leftover belongings into his rucksack and folding up the tent. He looked around the forest he had camped in, the sun was shining through the leaves creating many colours and the heat was intense. After finishing he stood up and stretched all his muscles, it was early, far earlier than he had woken the day before.

The sun was still trying to find its way into the sky, Shaun had to pull his hat down to shield his eyes from the blaring light. For some reason his body didn't feel right. The air was heavy, something was making is stomach feel sick. He had never felt that way before, it wasn't normal. It was a feeling that shouldn't have been felt.

"I've gotta head home." He said to himself, his Australian accent stuck to each word. Grabbing his bag, he started to walk back through the forest, the sun poured through the thin trees. Shaun strained his eyes as the light hit him every so often.

He continued walking until his home soon came into view in the distance. He smiled as the buildings grew larger and larger. Sydney was a beautiful place all year round, he enjoyed living there. He couldn't wait to go home, but it was still early, many people would still be asleep.

Nearing the city he finally got the full sight of what await him.

From a distance, everything looked normal. But once he got closer and closer he realised that something was definitely wrong. The city didn't feel normal. They wasn't an essence of life that he was able to latch onto.

Deep smoke filled the sky.

All good thought disappeared from his mind in the second.

"What the hell…" He whispered.

His home was gone.

Flames rose into the sky, bodies stumbled across the roads, cars crashed into the sides of houses, everything was a complete mess. His home was normal when he left, he couldn't understand what had caused so much destruction in such a short time. It was not humanly possible for something like this to happen. Reality had suddenly become something out of a horror film or book.

"What the hell?"

Panic clawed its way from his stomach, he ran forwards wanting to know everything that had happened to his home. Shaun stared at the people who were crawling along the floor, and they didn't look human. The skin was a lifeless grey and bloody, some of them didn't have limbs or even the main facial features. He ran through the streets, looking for anyone, someone, who was alive. Before he could move any further, deadly hands reached for him, clenching in the air with its fist. Shaun stepped backwards, swinging his leg up to kick the arms out the way. The wrists snapped as they collided with his shoes, blood splattered across his shoes and trousers.

"Keep away from me!"

His legs worked into overtime, running for all it was worth. He passed so many screaming people, their organ being ripped from their shaking bodies. Even with his fully packed bag on his back he sprinted through down the roads, avoiding everything life threatening. He soon passed a building, the windows smashed open, with a body lying in the broken shards. However in the building he could see a bo-staff, better yet it was a collapsible one and he knew exactly how to use it.

Within a few seconds he had grabbed the staff and had also put his hand into his pocket, pulling out a single card from his deck. He looked at the ace of diamonds, "Let's see how much energy you can handle."

He let energy flow through his body, and into the single card. He quickly flicked his wrist, sending the card flying through the air and immense speed. It soon collided with the head of the lifeless being, then it exploded. The explosion sent smoke into the air and multiple were sent bodies flying, Shaun had to shield his eyes for a second. He stumbled backwards but quickly regained balance.

"That was a bit too much." He winced and then twirled the bo-staff in his hand, bodies were now starting to swarm around him. "Bring it on you assholes, let's have some fun and see how you match against my kinetic energy."

* * *

**I wont say what one but one of these OCs was stupidly hard to write... Meh, these may seem rushed a tiny bit, but I am trying my best.**

**Sorry I was supposed to update this yesterday, however I had been bed****ridden for a few days and have only just realised what the date was so my apologies.**

* * *

**Review replies (from the last two chapters):**

**Mikendall: Thank you, I am trying to stop rushing with my work. But old habits die hard... heh. Anyway cheers!**

**Ghost132: Thank you, big smiles!**

**Fier66: Thanks for your review, and love you too ;)**

**HIKAGE-SAMA: Haha, yes I am very much alive. I hope I am anyway... Ah, please don't die, dying is not good. Wow you have so many personalities... Cool! And yes I am alive! Thank for you review! I definitely will have fun writing your character! Setting the update limit is helpful for me to... stops me from becoming lazy! Bye bye!**

**Meepo (Guest): Thanks :)**

**JollyRancher . PrettyAnime: Yeah only some powers will be known from the first couple of chapters, its always good to guess! CHEERS!**

**Awesome D.T: Such. A. Long. Review. But I have to say that I love reading it! And shhhh, my OC is a secret, hehe! Pretend I can wink right now... Anyway thank you so much, you review meant a lot to me. See you soon!**

**sophthejunebug: Thank you, see you soon! x**

**robbo2480: Awesome is always good! Thanks.**

**enarmonios: Thanks, sometimes I can get my friends to read through them others I cant. So I guess its pot luck. Yep you do have OCs in Europe Part 2, awesome ones if I remember correctly. And Troubles and the DEAD was just updated before this, so enjoy. Thank you so much.**

* * *

**NEXT UPDATE: 13rd - 17th March (Asia)**


	6. Chapter 2

**Now, I know I said this was going to be Asia, however due to an illness I caught I have spent most of my time being sick. This lead to me to having no time at all to complete your characters, and I want to update all the countries from Asia at once and most of them are only half done. So, sorry for a disappointment, but this is just another chapter. **

**This was created on time, however family issues meant I lost my internet connection. Then also the charger, and I wasn't allowed them back until I was done with some school work…. And so now here we are…**

* * *

**One Life, One Chance…**

**Chapter 2**

**From 7,300,119,792 to 193,**

**Almost 0.00000003% of the population is left alive.**

**A battle between the unknown is already being fought.**

* * *

Pètur stared at the vast amount of ocean that lay before him. The waves were softly hitting the side of his boat with a constant motion, the sky was a clear blue not portraying the day of an apocalypse. The twenty year old was now alone; his friends and family gone once again. He didn't want to think about it, having to shoot every one of the people he had grown up with had only left his body empty. He had given them a sea burial for proper respect, Emil would have been proud of him. The clear blue sea was now his home, with Iceland overrun like so many other counties in the world, he had nowhere else to go. With a yawn he pushed on south, hoping to find someone who was alive.

There had to be someone else.

The thought had never crossed his mind that he was alone, but everyone had it. It was just time before it came out and overrun him.

Truthfully Pètur would rather avoid every place that had the undead occupying, but he needed someone. Someone to just talk to.

It had almost been three days, he had just enough food and warmth. Pètur could quite happily spend the rest of his days fishing in the vast blue ocean, but his world was not that simple. It was not going to last forever, he would need more food and water soon. The sun was starting to peer over the horizon, filling the sky with warm light, he hoped to find another country. One that was safe.

Pètur put his hand into the pocket if his jeans. He was relaxed and calm. The middle of the ocean always seemed to have that effect of most people, it was a beautiful picture for anyone to lay their eyes on. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a packet of cigarettes laying in front of the compass, one of the other crew members must have left them there before the attack. Pètur picked them up and put them into his pocket. His orbs returned back to the wide view…

Nothing: no land and no sign of any other boats, there weren't even any planes in the sky. Pètur had no idea what was going on with the world.

However as time slowly passed, his dark green eyes soon came into contact with land- gloomy clouds also filled the sky around it, showing that it was about to be graced with tremendous amounts of rain. From what he could tell, the land he saw wasn't that big, it had to be small island of sorts, even smaller than Iceland. He turned his boat towards the land, wanting to stop. It took time to close in on the country, by then it had started to rain. Quite heavily. The blue sky had changed in a matter of seconds, becoming dull and bleak. As he observed the country his eyes caught something shocking, even from a distance Pètur could see massive amounts of smoke rising from the far away cities and towns.

Meaning it was already gone. He had no idea how many people would be left there, if there was any at all.

He did think about turning around for a few seconds, leaving it and never looking back.

But something stopped him. There was something pulling him towards it, like a call of the wind, a cry for help in the night.

With anticipation he pushed on forwards, not knowing what he was going to do. Tucked in the back of his jeans was the weapon he took from Emil, he would use it if he had no choice. Finally he caught sight of a small dock that would be able to harbour his boat for a while, looking around there was nothing else. The place was abandoned. He slowly pulled the boat in and halted the engine, there was nothing. No sounds. No life.

It was abandoned.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself, he walked out onto the deck, not caring that he was getting wet from the rain. "Where the heck is everyone?" With slippery steps he walked across the deck and jumped off the boat, yet at any second he was either ready to run back and get on or pull his gun out on any threats. His eyes scanned the surroundings, he noticed that there weren't many buildings but lots of vegetation and grassland. He tried to work out where he was. "Scotland? No, it's too small. Maybe Ireland? Ireland seems like a reasonable guess..."

His slow steps and the rain echoed in the emptiness, his hand flexed fearing that something was bound to jump out and attack him at any second. The rain slapped against the ground in an uneven rhythm, puddles had already formed on the jagged ground. Pètur ran a hand across his face that was now dripping wet, his hair stuck to his skin. The clothes were starting to grow heavy with the amount of water that was collecting, he shook his feet shaking some of the water off, yet they were soon covered once again.

"Cold…" he let out a small shiver. Iceland itself was a cold place, however the rain here was just bone chilling. He rubbed his hands together, creating a small amount of friction to warm them up. He sent heat through his veins, his ability was handy in times like this, and he wasn't willing to freeze to death when there is a zombie apocalypse.

Suddenly he heard a voice screaming at him.

He spun around, his shoes easily sliding against the ground. He couldn't see anyone, even though it was the morning, the rain was blocking his line of sight in every single direction.

Another yell, this time louder, it was obvious that the voice was aimed at him and was getting closer. The voice was low and sounded young, well younger than him that was. With rain pounding against his body, somehow he managed to make out the shape of a body running towards him, a small body that belonged to quite a young teenager.

But the figure was extremely hard to see. One minute it was there the next it had disappeared.

"Help!" A thick accent covered the voice, much like his own. He struggled to understand what was being yelled at him. He squinted his eyes, trying to find the person once again. For a few seconds he could see them, they wore some sort of school uniform that was completely soaked, but he couldn't say much he felt ten times heavier with the clothes he was wearing. "Please help!"

"Irish?" Pètur whispered to himself. After another moment he nodded, "Yeah, definitely Irish."

The figure got closer, continuously appearing and reappearing, it was giving Pètur a small headache. It was like they weren't there! Every time the body came into focus Pètur would see something new. They were sprinting at top speeds, a bat of some sort swinging back and forth with the movement. The sound of their shoes was getting louder as they forced themselves to run faster.

There was another yell, but this time it was angrier and at the same time more panicked, "Move! Don't just stand there!"

His eyes widened as everything became clear. The sight before him was heart stopping, the rain eased up for a second and Pètur understood why the person was yelling at him. Behind the sprinting person was the biggest army of zombies he had ever seen, heaps of them covered in blood and emanating a rotten stench.

It was a stomach curdling sight, the bodies of tens if not hundreds of people that had already been lost. Their skin a deathly grey and their features distorted. They were no longer human, every part of humanity had been wiped clean from the body to the soul. All that was left was the empty shell of a flesh eating creature.

Pètur took a few steps backwards. Yes: it was definitely a bad idea to dock his boat here. "Shit…" He whispered. Before shouting at the figure, "Come on, follow me!" This was a stupid idea, only one living person was around and he wasn't sure if they were going to live. The crowd of the dead seemed to be chasing the figure as if it was dinner being handed to them of a silver plate. Though most of the bodies were swaying from left to right slowly, but there were those that were able to jog or crawl stupidly fast along the stone ground. The Icelander turned and started running towards his boat, the rain slamming against his body even harder than before. Many thoughts were running in and out of his mind, but he couldn't distinguish on from the other. The brunette slipped on the ground a few times, only to pick himself up quickly and continue running. He soon made it back to the boat, however he didn't fail to give a quick look back behind him.

To his surprise the figure was around ten metres behind him, they had thankfully followed him. Pètur stopped and waited for them to catch up with him, he was soon met face to face with a light blue headed teenager who was exactly the same height as he was. They caught their breath, letting in as much oxygen as they could.

"Please…" The teenager whispered, then gasped as they tried to take in another breath. Resting their hands on their knees they raised their head, looking at Pètur with barely any emotion. "Can I come with you?"

Pètur noticed that they were beyond exhausted, running had taken too much out of them. Unfortunately there was a gigantic accent barrier between them, it was a horribly thick Irish accent and he was struggling to understand them. But looking at the lifeless beings that were surround them gave an obvious message and Pètur wasn't going to leave them to fend for themselves.

"Yes." He turned and climbed up onto the boat, reaching out a hand for the teenager. They quickly threw the bat onto the boat and jumped up to grab Pètur's hand. The young adult managed to pull him onto the boat, while realising that they were extremely light. The teen practically fell on their face when they were on the boat, physically exhausted. Pètur couldn't wait, he had to get them out of there now. Within a few seconds he was back in the control room of the boat, turning on the engine and pulling away from the country. He noticed that some bodies were falling into the sea, unable to stop themselves from tumbling over one another.

Pètur was able to relax when he knew he was a safe distance from the island. With a sigh he walked back onto the deck to look for the teen he had taken on board. "Hey?" He asked when he reached the deck, however he saw no one. "Where are you?" He didn't know where they had gone, for someone to completely disappear was unusual, heck it was even a bit scary.

"Hello." Came a simple reply from his left, with a calm expression he looked around seeing the blue head sat on floor.

Pètur smiled, "You okay?"

They both inwardly cringed at the sound of one another's accents. For one they could barely understand what the other was saying, it was going to take some time before they would hold a proper conversation.

The teenager looked up at the twenty year old, "Yes."

"I'm Pètur." He crouched down and stared at the younger. "You?"

"Blaknaid."

"Bla… nade?"

"Blake." The bluenette answered, simplifying their name.

"Oh, right." Pètur rubbed the back of his head, "So what's a school boy like you doing in a zombie apocalypse?"

Blake's visible blue eye blinked and then stared at the older, "School... Boy?"

Pètur raised an eyebrow at the question he was asked, surely this person in front of him was a boy. No curves, a low voice, short hair, a boy's school uniform and a boy's name, they all pointed towards someone of the male gender. But he had to check, "You are a boy, aren't you?"

As if the answer was being carefully calculated inside the brain of the teenager, he finally gave a small nod and whispered, "Yeah, let's just go with that."

"Pardon?"

"Yes, I am a boy." Blake then stood, "Thanks for..." The fell quiet, their voice was low and monotonous, it was also somewhat annoying. "Helping."

Pètur raised himself up to the same height, "No problem. How old are you, I'm twenty."

"Fifteen."

Five years? We're five years apart and he's the same height as me?! Pètur thought, he gave a smile, he did find it awkward that only short, to the point answers were given by the younger boy. But there was nothing that Pètur could do about it, it was probably how he acted around everyone. He watched closely as Blake picked up his bat from the deck and twirled it in his hand a few times. Pètur also noticed the small school bag he was holding, hopefully he had some necessities in there.

"You Icelandic?" Blake quietly asked.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm an Icelander. And you're Irish?"

He only got a nod from Blake as a reply. He couldn't force him to talk if he didn't want to, but it would be nice if he answered the question a little more clearly. His mind suddenly thought back to the island he was on… That was what Ireland had become, they could only dread what was happening to the rest of the world as the seconds ticked passed.

"Where are we going?"

Pètur looked at Blake, the poor child was only fifteen for God's sake. He had probably left everything back in Ireland without thinking of any consequences. Now the Irish boy; he was alone, like himself. Pètur brushed his brown hair away from his eyes and turned his head to look at the other, their contrasting orbs didn't shift from one another for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know…"

* * *

"Get away!" Shaun yelled angrily, spinning the bow-staff in front of him. He lunged forwards sending one end of the staff into the stomach of a corpse, it ripped straight through the skin and impaled the vital organs. Blood dripped from the open wound and the intestines slowly slid out of the body, landing loudly on the ground with a thump. The red eyed teenager averted his eyes from the mess below him, "Beautiful, thank you so much." He stated to himself sarcastically. Forcefully he lifted his weapon up, splitting the skin all the way to the neck. Within seconds the body fell lifeless to the ground. Bones shattering at the impact, blood and guts seeping from the body.

He was barely able to take another step before another pair of twisted arms reached for him. Shaun quickly ducked and swung the staff at the head this time, wanting to destroy it with one shot. There was a sickening crack as the skull was dismembered from the rest of the body. Without stopping to look at the mess he had caused, Shaun started to run as fast as he could. Dodging multiple bodies that flung themselves towards the sound of his heavy breathing and echoing footsteps. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, his arms were starting to ache. He had been fighting for hours, nothing but blood and bodies covered the ground below his feet.

With a deep breath he pushed through a small gap in the bodies, weaving in and out skilfully doging the deadly beings.

He couldn't stop.

Not now.

He would never be able to stop running again.

Shaun suddenly lost his footing, tripping over a still body on the ground. He landed harshly against the ground, his trousers collecting blood from the many bodies. He groaned in pain and watched as his bow staff rolled a few feet in front of him. A groaning noise came towards him, closer and closer. He looked up seeing a crowd forming around him. "Shit…" He fumbled forwards, crawling on his hands and knees to reach the staff. Once the staff was in his hands he turned to sit on his backside, the bodies were closer than he thought. One in particular was a lot closer than the others, less than a foot away from him, red eyes widened in shock. "Shit!"

Unable to swing his staff at the body he lifted up his leg ready to give it a sharp kick, a hand also went into his pocket ready to pull out one of his cards.

However, luck was on his side.

A brown wolf suddenly shot out from nowhere, leaping into the throat of the corpse. Sinking its serrated teeth in and spraying blood everywhere, Shaun covered his eyes trying not to gag as the blood splattered across his face and chest. The wolf angrily shook its head from left to right, sending the skin flying in every direction. The boy cringed at the sickening sight, what was a wolf doing here anyway?

"What the hell?"

The wolf let the body fall the floor, as it growled at Shaun he noticed the blood stained teeth and blood clotted fur. Such a beautiful wolf had been dirtied by something unbearably disgusting.

The boy could only stare at the wolf, its green eyes only glaring back.

Its fur started to shift and its slender body glowed a distorted white colour. Within mere seconds a teenage girl - who was slightly older than him - was staring at him, Shaun could only let his mouth drop. She brushed her wavy, brown hair away from her eyes.

"You better thank me for saying your life." She frowned. "Roseanna Higgle, you are damn lucky I was here. Now get the fuck up because you have attracted so many of these stupid monsters towards us and I don't want to die today."

The young man stood and stared at her, not knowing what to say or to even trust her. She was rather impolite. He slightly frowned and continued to have a small staring match, momentarily forgetting that they were being slowly surrounded from all sides.

"Come on asshole, wake up!" She shouted. "Move it. What's your name?"

Shaun listened to her accent, a New Zealand girl? Great. Then he answered, "Shaun Matheson. And what are you yelling at me for, Dearie? You're standing here like a lemon just as much as I am."

Roseanna sneered and turned around and faced another body, she went to punch it. Just before he hand hit, her long nails turned claw-like, ripping through the rotting flesh as if paper. Shaun whispered to himself, "Shapeshifter…"

I'm not alone.

Shaun slowly pulled a card from his pocket, the 2 of diamonds. The girl had turned around to face him with a smug look on her face, it was only returned with a smirk from the boy. Roseanna quirked an eyebrow as she watched the brunette twirl the card in his fingers, her green eyes widened as the card started to glow, the next thing she knew the card flew into the air and exploded on impact against a corpse. She shielded her eyes as a gust of wind and dirt hit them.

With a shocked expression the quickly spun on her heels to face Shaun.

"That's right, Dearie. You're not the only one."

* * *

**This sucks so much, I suck so much… so late… But whatever, my laptop is back. My friend who basically now betas my work, thank you so much. You make my writing more bearable to read, seriously without you there are so many mistakes… My grammar is painful. According to all my friends...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Asia (will be posted when I have done some of my exams, my parents and teachers are stressing)**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Ghost132: Am I dead? No. Is my laptop dead? Yes. Haha, nothing much but thank you for reviewing.**

**Fier66: Yes, very badass. Also you don't have to call me Author, Kuro or Dead is fine ****J and thank you for your kind words.**

**HIKAGE-SAMA: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, SO FUN TO READ. I am so sorry that this isn't Asia, I want to hide in the corner right now, but I have done your characters. Thanks anyway I really appreciate your words they make me smile.**

**Enarmonios: Thank you. Educational? I never really thought about it, I guess my geography lessons are helping out a tiny bit. Thanks again for your kind words and hope you will keep reading!**

**robbo2480: Yes, Roseanna is quite an interesting character, she's fun to write about. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Mookiebear12: its fine, I'm glad you got to read it and I hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, Roseanna is an odd one. I like Zac too, he must have been a sweet boy. Anyway… Thank you for everything and the words of confidence.**

**One last thing; I hope you all had a great Easter of whatever holiday you are celebrating.**


	7. Asia Part 1 of 2

**Hello and welcome, before any of you ask I am not dead. Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not dead...Anyway, thanks for waiting.  
**

**Yay, Asia Part 1! I do like it when I update a story, because I get to see what you think about my writing, even if it is utter crap and I am rambling on now... Anyway... I own none of your characters, but I do have to say that I love them!**

**You guys do know how to create annoyingly hard characters to write about... I spent an hour just staring and someone's OC form. I am not going to mention any names because that would just be mean and I am not mean... Well I don't think I'm mean...**

**I would like to apologise to Fier66, your character should have been here in Part 1, but I wrote out th character on my kindle and then proceeded to email it to myself where instead I ended up deleting it... So your character is being redone... So I am deeply sorry. Please forgive me! You will we then next chapter!**

**Heh... I think I'll be quiet now...**

* * *

**One Life, One Chance**

**Asia - Part 1**

* * *

JAPAN - Kurisu Ozaki

The sweet morning sun crawled into Kurisu's bedroom, shining on his dark blue hair. A yawn escaped the lips of the seventeen year old as he slowly opened his dull grey eyes, blinking many times to force the sleep away. He rolled onto his back, kicking his bed covers onto the floor. The boy stretched his muscles, hearing them slightly strain under the pressure. It felt relaxing to have stretched, his body felt more comfortable. He slowly sat up, wishing that it was a different day of the week, school was never any fun. He barely had any friends and he didn't have club activities today either.

It was just going to be another uninteresting and uneventful day.

But that's what anyone would think.

Stripping off his black t-shirt and creased grey sweat pants - which he used as sleepwear - he walked over to the other side of his room where his school uniform laid in neat pile on a chair. Next to the chair rested a ninjatō, his beloved weapon. Without giving it much thought he picked the weapon up and held it loosely. He then started to slice through the air in neat strokes. He continued doing this until he spotted the clock out of the corner of his eye, telling him that he would be late to school if he carried on. In the form of a smile he let his emotions leak out for a second, then he placed the sword gently back on the floor.

He turned around taking a deep breath in, he honestly felt tired. He didn't want to go to school.

His home felt warm, calm, quiet, something it always was in the mornings. His mother should have already taken his little sister to school and he didn't have a dad, his father had died many years ago. Kurisu was the son of a JGSDF soldier, his whole life was brought up on combat, the skills of swords and martial arts. He did enjoy it though, it was not as if he resented the skill he now possessed. In fact he was proud of what he had. He loved the freedom that came with the skills, he was at his happiest when fighting with his ninjatō.

After a few minutes of standing there he decided to get dressed. He pulled on the grey slacks and the clean, white shirt, leaving some of the top button undone for the time being. He gripped the blue tie, pulling it over his neck before quickly doing the knot, yet not tightening it just yet. Finally, Kurisu grabbed his navy blue blazer and stuffed his arms into the holes, waiting for his tanned hands to appear out the other side. Once he smoothed out the creases, he finally did the rest of the buttons up and tighten his tie. He was ready for another day of school. Light flooded his room as the raven headed boy tore open the curtains.

Normally he would look out of the widow, but for some reason he didn't today. Maybe because he was tired or the light from the weak sun was too much for his lazy eyes, or maybe because he was in a rush to leave.

Kurisu left his room, lightly shutting the door. Slowly, he stumbled down the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen, hoping for some food. "Good morning."

But he got no answer.

"Hello?" He asked the empty room. "Mum, sis?"

He looked around the room, a bowl of food was on the side for him, while two empty bowls stacked next to it. He thought that his family must have already left, but they would normally say good morning.

He left the room, starting to worry about where his family was. He couldn't understand why they weren't there. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his gut. He slowly walked to the lounge, which had a door leading to the back garden. The curtains were still shut leaving an eerie darkness lurking, why hadn't they been opened? He walked across the room and grabbed the curtains.

After yanking the fabric open his breath stopped.  
The sight before him was unbearable.

The sky was a murky black shade, only the smallest rays of light were able to seep their way through. Blood covered the ground in thick puddles, a body lay in the middle of his garden. A young man with a painful, twisted expression embedded in his features. More bodies surrounded him, ripping his limbs and organs apart. Blood dripped from the mouths of the corpses around him, their legs and arms covered in the blood from the ground. They wrapped their dry lips around the pale skin of the human, scraping away the flesh with distorted teeth.

Kurisu pulled the curtains back across, he didn't want to watch any more. He couldn't believe that this was happening in his garden, the ground, the fence and even the door was covered in the man's blood.

Watching the man being bitten and massacred caused his stomach to churn: he disliked it. He never wished to see someone get bitten like that. But now zombies were running around? How could this be possible?

He wanted to question all the facts.

But he wasn't willing to believe it.

He wasn't willing to believe that this was truly happening right before his eyes.

Kurisu ran though his house, bounding up the stairs to reach his bedroom. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his ninjatō and a few other necessities before sprinting back through the house.

He had to find his mother and sister. He wasn't going to let them slip through his fingers, he would protect them. They were all he had left and he wasn't going to lose them as well. As Kurisu reached the front door he stopped, his knuckles turned white as his grip around the ninjatō became tighter. He couldn't think properly, did he actually have a plan?

The boy shook his head, before brushing his deep blue hair back with his free hand. Finding them came first. He reached for the door handle and quickly opened it, he stepped out into the new world. There was screaming and shouting heard from everywhere, men and women alike were straining their voices to call attention towards themselves. Grey eyes darted around from body to body, the living and the dead were everywhere, running and biting. It was a horror story come to life. Kurisu wanted to start shouting out for his family, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He didn't want to endanger himself.

However his eyes suddenly caught something on the driveway.

"Mum?" With slow steps, he hesitantly walked over. He was being extremely careful, he didn't know what to expect. But the second his eyes met the body on the ground his mind changed. Anger flew through his veins, rage was starting to take over. It was very rare for him to let go of his emotions… yet, he just couldn't control himself as he saw his mother dead by his feet. His heart hurt. His mother was gone and his sister wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He had lost them.

Kurisu started to unsheathe his ninjatō, he could sense the bodies stumbling towards him.

He was ready to fight.

* * *

CHINA - Aika Lifen

"Now that the cooperation for the Máo Organisation has been completed, many of our families are now united in one company, we are able to work together to create a better business. This will enable us to push forward in our work, striving for a greater future." The proud voice echoed around the well lit room. People give a low applause before continuing with smaller and as equally unimportant conversations.

"This is a massive step forward for all of us." One Chinese man raised his glass, "I am delighted about everything that has been accomplished today. Just think. Tomorrow we will be working together, bringing in more wealth for a greater cause."

There was the clanking of many half-filled glasses and more voices murmuring. It was a special night for all the people congregating in the large house of a well-known business man. The richest and most famous families in China were all gathered in one place, some happily proclaiming the new partnership, others only exchanging formalities. One of the families was the business family of Lifen, a highly thought of family of six. The two parents both carried a glass in their hands, a beautiful Japanese woman with sleek, black hair tied in a traditional hold was softly grasping the arm of her Chinese husband. Harumi and Huang Lifen: the two most powerful people in the room. Their four children were also with them, all dressed in a formal manner.

The oldest daughter, Rei – who was also the heir of the Lifen Family – was almost an exact copy of her mother. The heiress had high expectations, she would follow her mother, learning and watching. Observing everything she possibly could and anticipating the time when she would be able to take over her family's business. Like her mother she was a beautiful lady, dressed to perfection in a sea blue dress that touched the floor, her hair hung loosely over her shoulders swaying with every movement. Next came the two twin brothers, Jian and Jiang, also heirs to parts of the family they are polite young men who would do anything for their family. Being twins they looked very much alike, they also wore an identical suit, making sure they were presentable to represent their family. They smiled with perfect teeth at the other girls in the room, unfortunately there was wasn't many. But that didn't stop the two from giving glances at the bodies of those they could see.

Finally was the last and youngest child of the Lifen family. Fifteen year old Aika, a beautiful young girl with long raven hair that was pulled back into a ponytail by a small flower hairband. Another girl that look after her mother, she radiated beauty, even more than her older sister. She quietly stood behind her siblings, her ruby red orbs jumping from person to person, yet if someone dared to make eye contact with her she would quickly dismiss it by looking away. Aika didn't want any attention from the other higher ups in the hall, she wasn't one to care about things like that. But eyes would sometimes wander over to her as a stunning red cheongsam that was decorated with a shining golden rose design clung to her slim hourglass figure, she also worse a golden dragon bracelet and black studs to complete her look.

She was gorgeous. Perfect.

Though no one dared to come near her. Many people knew that she was different, that she had a secret about her. Many thought she was a witch and so they feared her.

They young girl kept to herself as she followed her family round the room, they greeted other noble families and she gave the odd nod. But she showed no emotion, only staying quiet when someone spoke to her.

How she wanted to just walk out of there and go home. But that would be disgraceful to her parents. Even though they did ignore her and pretend she wasn't there, she couldn't help but love them. They were the people who have raise her after all, she was after all brought up to act lady-like, even when she hated it. She followed she family like a shadow, her body language was completely dull compared to everyone else.

She was definitely not enjoying her time, how she wished she was home with Ying; her beloved pet. Aika was brought to her senses as she felt a light nudge on her shoulder she turned to see her oldest sibling giving her an unimpressed look. "Aika, speak more and sort out your body language. Set a good example for the family, be glad mother hasn't seen you acting like this." Rei whispered to her younger sister. "You are a Lifen, start acting like it and like a lady."

A shake of the head was the answer, "There's no point. It's not like I'm the heir to anything." For Aika, she didn't really care, she wanted to be normal. Her family had almost closed her off completely, blaming her for almost everything, and so she didn't see the point it acting like a good little child for them.

Rei sighed and shook her head, not caring what Aika did any longer. The older girl turned and found their parents talking to a man and his wife. Painting a smile on her lips, Rei walked over to the members of nobleness and introduced herself politely.

Aika watched in disgust, how could her sister like acting like that? It was fake…

A subtle rumble quietly passed under her feet.

It was the smallest little vibration, but she felt it. She could feel the earth moving and there was something in the air, something deadly. Aika turned around, her eyes jumping around the hall, it was brightly lit. She could see everything, from the men drinking in the corner to the couple on the balcony who had too much spare time and so were lip locked in a deep passion.

No one noticed it apart for Aika, she stood there staring at the ground, her eyebrows slightly lowered. The ground definitely moved, there was no doubt about it. There was no doubt that she imagined it, when it came to the earth an all its qualities she was never wrong.

No one else seemed to pay attention, the little vibration was minuscule, yet not unnoticeable.

It didn't feel natural though, it was almost as if someone was forcing the ground to more. Heavy footsteps maybe? No. That would need a lot of people, it just wasn't possible. The raven haired girl turned around again, he parents had moved on, talking to another family who were also with children. She stayed where she was, she didn't need to be a sheep following her parents.

Then again, another vibration. This one a lot stronger that the first. Aika was never wrong, she knew something wasn't right.

"Chen!" An old women's scream echoed through the hall, everyone turned to the dancefloor. Where a man laid still on the floor, the old lady kneeled next to the man, begging for help. No one saw what happened. "Someone call for an ambulance, please!" She gripped the hand of the man, clear tears escaping the corner of her bloodshot eyes.

A gurgling groan filled the room, the man on the floor twitched. He slowly started to shift, his neck bent so far to the right that his ear rested uncomfortably on his shoulder. All the colour was drained from his skin, drool slipped out from the corners of his mouth and onto his trousers. The woman cried with joy, wrapping her frail arms around his shoulders. The smile on her red lips disappeared a second later, it was quickly replaced with the screams from her throat. Blood flowed from the wound in her neck as she fell to the floor, the man lying on top of her. He greedily ripped through her dress, producing her pale flesh. His cracked teeth sank easily in through her skin, she released another blood curdling scream.

And she wasn't the only one, more and more people were being attacked.

Blood covered the floor, the reflection of the ceiling was perfect in the thick red liquid.

Not many people had moved.

Aika decided to turn, however she came face to face with a body. A body that reeked of death. Its eyes were missing as blood and what looked like parts of the human brain seeped out. It was a sickening sight, one that not many would be able to stomach.

After staring at the body for a seconds, it started to stumble towards Aika. Reaching for her rosy flesh and beating heat.

Her body reacted on it's own. Pulling out her small machine pistol, the girl starting shooting the blood crazed corpse.

First the chest.

Then the neck.

And finally the head…

And it fell, ever so slowly collapsed to the floor in a pool of its own blood.

Her red eyes widened, "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

HONG KONG - Hana Uesugi

A small, petite figure stepped lightly through the food shop, her eyes slowly looking about the simple foods before her. There were multiple fruits and vegetables, she didn't know what to pick. But she was only cooking for herself so it wasn't like she had to make any big and difficult decisions. A quick and simple meal would be enough for her. It was a Saturday afternoon and the shop was full with many people: parents and young children talking quietly to one another, laughing teenagers who were running about, and even some old couples who were smiling happily at one another.

She let out a smile, and looked around. It was brightly lit and buzzing with noise, a typical and pretty much normal day. Nothing special. The girl's hair was a deep black, however they were obviously hints of red throughout her thick strands. It was pulled back into a side ponytail, however not all of it was long enough and so it fell down to her shoulders. She was a pretty girl, one that caught many people's eyes. A low vibration rumbled in her throat, she hummed a small tune. It was a happy song that she had remembered from when she was young, she always seemed to hum the same thing unconsciously. It was a habit of hers.

Her footsteps stayed in time with the tune she joyfully purred. The voice she possessed was young and high, a typical voice for such a cute girl.

Violet eyes danced from fruit to fruit, the vibrant colours so beautiful. The sixteen year old reached forward and grabbed an apple, she brought it to her nose and gave it a small sniff; it was fresh. She gave a small smile before placing the fruit back down, there was a wide range of foods before her. All looked and smelt exquisite.

Many people were walking backwards and forwards, passing one another without a second thought. Well, there felt as if there was nothing wrong at all, it was just a normal day, no reason for them to panic or worry about anything.

But there was a sense of uneasiness. But nothing that would affect everyday people in their everyday routines. It was a natural human instinct to push the feeling behind you.

Walking further into the shop the teenage girl came across the tinned foods. She looked around for a few minutes, then decided that she didn't need anything from there. She straightened her back and continued slowly walking around the store.

"Mummy, where are you?!" A little boy's voice yelled at the top of his lungs, "Something's wrong with daddy!"

The girl turned on her heels, slightly losing grip on the ground and stumbling. However she was able to quickly regain her balance. Once stable, she looked towards the young voice that was screaming for help. A cry she was unable to refuse, her personality wouldn't let her leave someone who needed help.

But what she saw made her eyes widen, a father and son were next to each other. The older male was kneeling on the ground, holding his throat and coughing. The young child had tears streaming like a river from his deep brown eyes, he was fearing for his father. Most people ignored the young boy, his tears were silent in the loud crowd. With an expression of kindness, the girl walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Hello, I'm Hana, Hana Uesugi. What's wrong little one?" She reached forward and ruffled his black hair lightly.

The boy looked up at her, by the looks of it he was barely five years old. Brown eyes were watery and shaking, "My daddy…" He sniffed, "He's… he's… I don't know."

Hana's violet eyes looked at the man sat on the dusty floor, he was leant against the side and his hands were grabbing his neck tightly. Cracked and yellowed nails dug into his skin, leaving angry red marks. He coughed and spluttered a few times and his skin was slowly starting to pale. Was it some sort of attack? Allergic reaction? Whatever it was, the man did not look well. The boy stayed close to his father, clutching the fabric of the blue jumper tightly within his small hands.

"Where's your mummy?" Hana asked. The boy shrugged in answer, he didn't trust his voice anymore; he would probably end up screaming. "Hey, listen, you're going to have to stop crying. Your mummy won't like to see you crying if she comes back." There was no way she was going to leave the boy on his own, she couldn't leave him, just a helpless child.

The father of the boy coughed again, this time however blood escaped through his lips and fell to the floor in thick clumps. Hana gasped, it was unexpected and made her jump. She fell over and landed on her backside in shock, the man was going through something that definitely wasn't normal. It was scary for her and the child. A low groan vibrated in his throat, his mouth was shut tight yet he was doing small forward motions with his body, as if he was going to throw up.

"Hey," Hana whispered to the boy. "You have to sit away from your daddy, he needs space to breathe."

The boy furiously shook his head, small fingers gripped the dad's coat even tighter. He was scared and yet he wouldn't leave his father, the bond between them was too strong. Another few seconds past before the cracked lips of the man could not hold back the acidy bile in his throat. Blood and vomit hit the floor, splash back hitting both Hana and the son. Many bystanders were staring now, the sight and smell of a rotting body had captured their attention.

"Daddy!" The body screeched, "Daddy, I'm scared! Please, I'm scared."

But there was no answer, only another thick lump of bodily fluids fell from the man's mouth and hit the floor with a loud splat.

Hana could do nothing, this was beyond frightening. She had to keep control, she didn't need her ability kicking in now. That would only bring bad luck.

"Daddy…"

His body twitched and cracked, deforming and mutating. The paining sounds rattled the ear drums of all the spectators. Hana pushed her body away, not wanting to be close to the danger that was starting to present itself in front of her. Violet eyes stayed glued to the man's body as his limbs gave way to his body weight and he collided with the ground. The pale body shook and twisted uncontrollably, a pained and gurgled scream ripped from his throat.

The boy clung tight to his father, wrapping himself around his parent's arm. Tears washed away the blood from his cheeks and he screamed as his father was changed into something unimaginable.

The body fell still and the boy cried. His yells were loud and echoing, but no one dared to get close to the fallen body. It was like they knew that something was horribly wrong.

Pale, sickly fingers moved slowly to grab the boy's neck, the father turned his body and gripped tightly, strangling the innocent child. The voice of the young boy worked no more, as his father lessened the chance of him living the child could only cry. Hana watched in fear, the unimaginable was happening. The death like man leaned forward to his child and wrapped his colour drained lips around his neck. As he bit down, a shattered scream escaped the child. His throat was destroyed in seconds, blood was pushed out of his system with his ever decreasing heartbeat. Hana wiped her cheek as more blood now stained her skin.

She was in control, though frightened, she had to stay in control. Using her power would only cause problems right now. She pushed her body slowly backwards, wanting to get as far away as she could. That was a zombie. A flesh eating zombie!

Panic was the only thing around her, averting her eyes she somehow raised her body off the ground and ran for her life.

But the outside world only brought more danger. She had to dodge the bodies left and right, the thought of her family racing across her mind. She had to get home, her mother and father had to be alive. They just had to be. She finally made it to her home, the door she had shut earlier was wide open.

"No…" Her eyes shook and fear rolled off her body in waves.

Hana ran towards the door and pushed her body inside. However she immediately stopped.

"Mum, dad…"

A tear fell down her cheek as she saw the messy corpses of her parents become dinner for a disgusting body.

* * *

THAILAND - Mai Virithipa

It was midday and everyone was going about their normal lives. Heading from the orphanage to the nearest convenience store was such a normal thing, a small girl should have been in school. However she had the ability to make it so she had all the spare time in the world. She always knew that being able to make a double would come in handy. Mai Virithipa, a fourteen year old girl, was walking down the path with a small skip in her step.

For a seconds she stopped waking and ran her hands up and down her arms, she thought that a black tank top was going to be enough. She was glad that she remembered to bring her white scarf with her, the young girl hadn't realised it was such a cold day. Icy blue orbs stared up at the sky; it looked like it was going to rain. The wind was starting to build up and she mentally cursed herself for putting on a red plaid skirt. After sighing quietly she brushed her long silver hair over her shoulders and continued on her way, the store wasn't that far from her home but by the time it came into sight she was already shivering.

"Cold, cold, cold." She hissed to herself as she entered the small store. Being a weekday it was empty of other teenagers like her, but full of adults. After warming her chilled skin she found herself walking to the depths of the store. She didn't know what she was doing, but anything was better than school.

She rubbed the tops of her fingers together, little shards of crystals formed in spikes in the palm of her hand. She wasn't attempting to do anything, it was just a habit of hers. To practise in secret was fun, and soon she became far more skilled. She loved her ability, there were so many uses for it. After years of having it she was able to do such wondrous things with it. She walked through the warmth of the store, a few people looked at her wondering why she was in such a place.

She ignored everyone, her calm and collected attitude radiating off in composed waves. She was in a good mood and one that wouldn't be ruined, she went down one of the aisles and looked at the sweets that were in many packets all across the side. For some reason behind her were the boxes of tea, there were any different varieties that she didn't bother looking at.

"Excuse me, Miss." A low voice came from behind her, she dispersed the small shards of crystal. Slowly turning around with wide violet eyes, she came face to face with a worker of the shop.

He was an older man, who was probably in his late twenties. Brown hair was brushed neatly forwards and he had soft hazel eyes. He wore the uniform of the shop, which honestly didn't look very comfortable. The man was carrying a rather large box of products that were due to be put on the shelves.

He gave a smile, "Could I get through please?" Mai gave a nod, and looked after him. She wondered how a person could look so happy with such a boring job. He had placed the box on the floor and started loading the shelves, after a minute or two he looked to the silver haired girl staring at him. He smiled at her, "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Maybe." She deadpanned, but there was the traces of a smile on her face.

He laughed lightly, "I remember being in school, I was such a nerd. Never missed a day." He put another box of tea on the shelf, "You seem like a nice girl, so what are you doing here? I'm sure school isn't that bad. Unless your teacher suddenly became a demon or something."

Mai shrugged, "Yeah, that sounds very realistic" She smirked at the thought of her teacher suddenly becoming a demon, boring children for fun. "But I didn't want to go today, didn't feel like it and anyway I have a double standing in for me."

"Twin sister?"

"Not exactly." She smiled looking down at her hand discreetly.

The store worker didn't push the matter any further, he just continued to place boxes on the shelves. He hummed a few small songs in the silence and the smile never left his face, he was a happy go fellow. A guy that anyone could trust. His face was bright and cheerful, full of life. He seemed to have a thing for perfection as he made sure that each tea bag was facing the right way and also equal distance apart. Mai kept watching him for a few more seconds, noticing that he stopped for a while and smirked at his handiwork. She gave a small breath before turning her back on him.

There was silence for only a few seconds.

A low and quiet cough echoed down the aisle. Mai ignored it for the first time, but the second time was louder and more coarse. Silver hair fell delicately over of her shoulders as she slightly turned her head to look back at the young man. Finishing with the boxes as quickly as he could, he coughed again but this time covered his mouth, after a second he pulled his hand back and stared his fingers.

His constant smile dropped.

"You okay?" The girl asked. Mai was now facing him again, staring with her icy blue eyes.

He hummed before turning to her, hiding his hand by his side and giving a warm smile, "Yeah I'm good."

She didn't believe him, in a matter of seconds the feel around him had become scary. He seemed like and kind and carefree person, but now everything was different there was a hostile feeling. Something, it just a matter for seconds had become horrifying.

"So why are you hiding you hand?"

His tanned skin paled slightly.

He then gritted his teeth together, grinding them painfully.

"Listen, get out of here." He coughed again, "Just leave, right now"

"But-"

"Fucking leave!" He growled, coughing again. His shoulders hunched as he slapped his hand across his lips, blood spewed through the gaps of his fingers. a loud crash came from behind Mai, she quickly turned on her heel. Two men were on floor, arms wrapped around each other in a furious fist fight. Blood was splattered across the floor as they fought. But they werent the only ones. Their were more people, one right after the other people were engaging in fights

Mai's expression dropped in fear, she could only hear the scream and groans. Nothing was making sense, her eyes met that of the two fighting men. Both had moved on from punching one another and were now chewing on the limbs with wobbly teeth. Her hands tingled and she started to feel the crystal shards forming.

"Leave, you have to leave." She heard the boy's gasps through bloody breaths. She turned to him and shook slightly, his body was barely looking like a human. Yet what was he holding on to? Something was keeping him alive, something that was letting him hold on. She took a step back, flinching as a woman's body fell to the ground next to her.

"Leave, leave and you will live for a bit longer."

Mai couldn't reply. She looked at the young worker, his head was angled towards her in such a way that the kin was staring to stretch. The silver head gave a nod, finally willing to do what he wanted and with small steps she started turning around. The worker gave the smallest of smiles, "thank you."

Mai took got ready to run, but not before she gave him one last look. "What's your name?"

He coughed before looking at her with tears and a grin, "Rune... Just Rune."

"Thank you, Rune."

And with a final smile and look of fear she ran from the store.

* * *

So four out of nine isn't bad. Asia Part 2 is due to be added next, these are just being updated now as they are the ones that have been proofread. So hope you will all stay for the next chapter.

And sophthejunebug, thank you for the help on proofreading. You are truly a great friend, I'm looking forward to college with you.

Reviews:

Thank you everyone, I know I have a sucky update schedule, but seriously thanks for the reviews. Let me know your thoughts and feelings. I appreciate every single one. I will reply to you in the next chapter, as my kindle is a just being stupid right now.

Laters


End file.
